Impressions of Hate
by musicforeverluver
Summary: Olivia has no one to take care of her except her mom's best friend Sydney. Her mom and Gram dead. Her dad in prison. Sydney marrying a man of her dreams was the happiest thing for Olivia. Until David's son, Wen came along...
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I was reading a story, **_**Hate at First Sight**_** and _Scared of the World_****, ****when it gave me this idea. Some of the beginning is credited to movie-musicaddict24. Thank you for giving me this writer's brainstorm!**

**Impressions of Hate**

Prolouge

"_Get away from me!"_

"_WHY!"_

"_Look what you did to our daughter! You hit her and hurt her, yet you never remember!"_

"_So what do you want me to do!"_

"_LEAVE! Or I am!"_

Olivia heard the door slam shut and quietly went back to her bed. Lights from the hallway lit up the room and a shadow hovered over her. It hugged her then left. That was the last time she ever saw her mom.

* * *

The door burst opened.

"Hi sweetie, is your daddy home?" It was an officer asking about her dad. What did they want with him, she thought curiously, should I show where he is? Of course, she was being silly they were probably going to talk to her dad about business, but if not,he would hit her later. He was doing that since she was 3. It was sad, but she had to cope with it.

Cautiously, she showed them the way.

"Jason White, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

* * *

"Morning Gram!"

Silence. That was weird. Gram was always up this morning. She went to Gram's room and peeked in. There was Gram, lying on the floor.

**Author's Note: Like it so far? This is my first story. Please review. It may not sound interesting because it is just the prolouge but trust me, it will get better.**


	2. Wonderful News

**Author's Note: Some of the wording or talking or explaining came from the story, _Hate at First Sight, _from movie-musicaddict24. Again, thank you! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Olivia's POV (Author's Note: For those of you who don't know what POV means, it stands for Point Of View. Well, I didn't know when I first came to this site)**

Hi my name is Olivia White. I have a dead mother and grandma. My dad is in prison. And I am living with my mom's close friend, Sydney. Sydney didn't even adopt me and I wasn't legally attached to her. She took care of me because she new me well. We are not even related by blood.

People say I am a lunatic with a big mouth(that is not true, all I do is say my opinion. Aloud.) I love to read and I am very smart. Sydney says I look like a tomboy with my DC's shoes, skinny jeans, and t-shirts. The tomboy thing is sorta true since I LOVE to skateboard, but I have plenty of dresses too.**(Author's Note: This is the part where I sorta copied movie-musicaddict24. I was going to copy it completely but I decied against it because it might make a few people mad.)**

Anyways, Sydney came home one day from work, smiling so much I thought her face will break. I asked her why, or tried to. She wouldn't answer. Said it will wait until dinner. So I was excited. Dinner came around so slowly I thought time had stopped itself, but FINALLY, it came.

"So….why are you smiling?"

"Well, you know Daniel Gifford, the guy I have been dating?"

"Yea…..why?" I was starting to conclude on a reason.

"He asked me to marry him!"

"Ohmigod! I am so happy for you! But now where will I go?"

"With us of course! But it will take some time." I groaned. Did I tell you that I am not the most patient person in the world?

"He also has a son your age named Wen, and a daughter named Georgie at age seven. Wen will be able to show you around and let me tell you about Georgie though. She doesn't act like her age. She is way mature."

"Great! I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Meet Wen

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapters have been short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth and some parts are owned by movie-musicaddict24.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"That is the last of it."

It has been a couple of months since Sydney told me they were going to marry. Now we are finally moving in, but I am slightly nervous. I never met the family before. Daniel showed me to my room.

"Olivia, if you need any help just call me. I will be with Sydney okay?"

"Sure, where are your children?"

"Wen is out and Georgie is visiting a friend." **(Author's Note: This part was in **_**Hate at First Sight**_**. So was some of the beginning and parts of the rest of the chapter.)**

"Got that. See ya."

I looked around, the room was huge. Well, compared to our apartment. The wallpapers were purple and the most of the furniture was white. Probably Sydney did this. She knew my fave colors well, but I would have gone for more of the bold ones instead of lavender.

I started to unpack when I heard Sydney calling for dinner, so I made my way downstairs.

The front door opened and slammed shut and this rude looking boy with strawberry colored hair walked in. He scowled at me and Sydney. He is SO nice so far!(Not!)

"Hi Wen, this is my…..well it is a little hard to explain, but I am her guardian." Sydney said.

**Author's Note: This is the part I copied movie-musicaddict24.**

"Hi," I said. He just frowned. Did I mention he was rude?

" Well, dinner is ready so you guys can go sit down," Daniel said coming in the room, feeling the tension.

" I already ate," Wen stated and started to walk up the stares.

" No you didn't," I snapped back.

He turned around and glared at me. I took that as an invitation to keep going.

" You're all sweaty so you probably just got done playing a sport."

" So?" he snarled.

" Most athletes don't eat after they play sports. They drink water and then cool down."

" I ate on the way here." I heard his stomach growl and smiled in victory.

" Mmhmm. That explains everything. Tell me Wen, why did your stomach just growl?"

" Okay! I didn't eat!" he exclaimed and walked back down the stairs and into the dining room.

I turned around to see Daniel looking at me with his mouth hanging open and a blank expression on his face.

" What?"

" How did you just do that?"

" When I work out I don't like eating afterwards so I just applied it to this situation. Plus his stomach did growl."

" Told you she was smart," Sydney laughed and brought the pot of spaghetti to the table.

Dinner was sort of awkward since Wen wouldn't talk, but David tried to be as nice as possible. Wen, on the other hand, kept staring daggers at Sydney. Don't know what his problem is except he had a problem.

After dinner, I finished unpacking and got my things out to take a shower and stuff, Dagger Glare was standing in my doorway.

**Author's Note: Another part of **_**Hate at First Sight.**_

"Who do you think you are barging into my family?" he said angrily. Oh, so that was his problem. Well, he should get over it. I am here now and here to stay.

"Olivia Ann White at your service," I said mockingly, then pushed him out of my way. As I went down the hallway I felt his stare on the back of my neck, boring holes. Yeesh. Get a break dude.


	4. Confessions and Secrets

**Author's Note: Yeah, Yeah another one that has some ideas from **_**Hate at First Sight. **_**Don't worry soon, maybe in this chapter even, I will start throwing in some of my own ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth and some of the actions/wording in here.**

Chapter 3

I yawned. Morning already? Oh well, today I have to preview the city because I am starting at Mesa High tomorrow. With RedHead. Yes one day, or one night for that matter, and I already gave him a nickname. I groaned and dragged myself to the restroom.

I went downstairs and I heard Sydney talking with a girl. Probably Georgie.

"Olivia, this is Georgie. Georgie this is Olivia."

"Hi Olivia!"

"Hi."

"Well, I will leave you two to get to know each other better."

We talked at the bar stools while Sydney and Daniel cooked breakfast. I learned that she liked to read, draw, and cheerlead. She learned that I liked to read, listen to music, and skateboard. **(Author's Note: Copied from **_**Hate at First Sight. **_**Sorry if you don't like these messages, I Just don't want to get in trouble.)**

During dinner David asked a lot of questions about my life. So did Georgie, while Wen was just eating sullenly. Gosh, what is the boy's problem?

"So, Olivia, you are now my big sister?" Georgie asked.

"Step-sister," Wen growled. Wow. I didn't know he had a voice.

"Um….neither." I said embarrassed.

"Why? Isn't Sydney your mom?" David asked. Sydney and I stared at each other.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." I hurried away.

**Wen's POV (about time huh?)**

The Olivia girl ran up the stairs and out of sight. What is her problem? David turned to Sydney?

"Did I say something wrong?" he said.

"No, It is just a touchy subject for her." I scoffed. Olivia, sensitive, you gotta be kidding me right? My dad stared at me.

"Wen, since you are so interested. Why don't you go see if she is ok?" I groaned. As I went up the stairs, Georgie pushed past me. Porbably in a hurry to get to her room. I made my way to Olivia's room. Her back was turned to me and she was looking out the window. The sun bounced on her golden hair, making her glow. Wait, what am I saying? This is the girl who had an answer for everything the girl I despised. I quickly hid in a closet across the hallway. Good thing too. Georgie was coming.

Georgie entered Olivia's room and gave her books. Her favorite books: _Lemonade Mouth, Twilight Saga_ (excluding _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_), _The Wings Saga_, and _Dewey__. _She never lets me borrow them. Olivia in turned pulled out two books: _Romeo and Juliet _and _Wuthering Heights._

"They are a little hard to understand, but you are a smart girl," Olivia said, ruffling her hair. The nerve! Georgie was peering at Olivia's picture.

"Who are those people?" she said, pointing to a picture. There was a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, a lady just like her but with blue eyes, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, and a lady with brown hair, with a slightly grey streak, and brown eyes. It took a long time for Olivia to answer.

"My family." She said.

"None of them look like Sydney," Georgie discovered. Duh Georgie. Sydney had brown hair and blue eyes. Olivia looked down.

"Sydney isn't part of my original family." She mumbled. Did I hear her right? Or I am hallucinating? Georgie looked confused, so Olivia continued.

"My mom died when I was 4, she was murdered. My dad got arrested when I was 6. A few years after that my Gram died. Sydney was close to my mom so she took me in. She didn't even adopt me since my dad is still in prison and alive but she takes care of me."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Who killed your mom?" Georgie exclaimed.

"It is not your fault" Olivia said quietly, she paused. My dad killed her." Georgie hugged Olivia, left, and went to her room. I went downstairs.

"So is she ok?" Dad asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes," I replied. Dad looked relieved, but Sydney didn't look convinced. Sydney stared at me questionably and I looked away.

"I gotta go…get ready to go out with my friends," I mumbled and left without a reply.


	5. Coffee Mug

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I am still using some of movie-musicaddict24's ideas. Sue me. They are just so good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or most of the scenes in here. They belong to movie-musicaddict24, although I changed some of the wording.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Olivia's POV**

As I headed downstairs, I grabbed my skateboard. School started tomorrow and I needed to meet the town. Downstairs, I bumped into Wen and David.

"Do you need Wen to drive you around?" David asked. I shrugged.

"Dad! I am going to see my friends today, plus I am already low on gas!" I snorted. That is the best he can do? He glared. Wow, so scary.

"No, it is ok, I don't want to waste his gas." I said sarcastically. Before any could answer, I pushed my way to the door and took off.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

"Why do you hate her?"

"Huh?" What in the world is my dad talking about?

"You know who I am talking about, Olivia."

"I dunno, see ya later," I waved and left before he could ask anymore questions.

* * *

I made my way into Coffee Mug**(Author's Note: I think movie-musicaddict24 made this, I dunno though)** and to see that my friends are already there.

"Hi RedHead, your late," Stella said smirking.

"Well, if you have two new people living in your house and the teen one has an answer for everything and on top of that she is annoying, I have an excuse," I said.

"Sure, try living with twin genius devils and your story is history," she replied.

"Anyways," Mo said, giving Stella a pointed look, "Who is this girl? What is her name? Is she going to our school?..." Mo kept pestering me with questions until Scott, her boyfriend, stopped her.

"Mo, give Wen a break, in a 2 months his dad is remarried and a couple of…strangers are living in his house." Mo looked at me sheepishly and mouthed sorry. I shrugged.

"Well, by the sounds of it, she has a big mouth, like a certain somebody we know," Charlie said nudging Stella.

"I do NOT have a big mouth! I just speak my mind if I need to," Stella shot back.

"So that means you did something to make her say something," Mo concluded, "So what did you say?"

"Nothing! She has an answer for everything! That is the problem," I countered. Mo sighed.

"Nevermind. You won't spill. Stell, come on we have shopping to do," Mo said.

"Somebody help me," Stella wailed as Mo dragged her away. I excused myself to the bathroom while Scott ordered me something.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I was cruising through the town when I saw a coffee store of some sort. It was called Coffee Mug. _Oh, so they sell coffee, _I thought. But that didn't catch my attention, the help sign did.

I entered the store and went to the cash register.

"Excuse me, I noticed the Help sign outside, may I have an application to fill out. And while I am here I want a cup of caramel frappuccino too."

"I am not sure it is the application you want," he said, wagging his eyebrows up and down. Wow. Shallow much? 2 minutes and he is hitting on me. No one does that to me.

"Dude, are you gonna give me the stupid application and frappuccino? I only known you for 3 minutes so just give me what I ordered or it is gonna get ugly." He looked scared. I smiled to myself. NO ONE, messes with Olivia Ann White.

I received my things and sat a table and started to fill out my application. I felt people staring at me. I turned around and saw two dudes.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh, I am Scott and this is Charlie," he said. Charlie waved.

"Olivia," I replied.

"So…what happened back there? Are you and Ray an item now?" I sputtered my drink out. They looked confused, but I was laughing.

"No! he was trying to flirt with me and I set him straight. He looks like a jerk to me when he did that."

"No, he is not like a jerk," Scott corrected, "He IS a jerk!" I guess that Ray dude heard that because he was glaring at us. Go figure.

"Anyways, if you were an item, then we couldn't be friends. He is a rival band called Mudslide Crush, we are Lemonade Mouth. But we aren't officially a band, since we can't seem to write music and don't have a lead singer." Charlie explained. Somehow while we were talking, I managed to finish filling out the application. I gave it to Ray.

"You better not mess this one up," I warned. He nodded obediently.

"See ya around," I said to Scott and Charlie.

"Wait, Olivia, what school are you going to?" Scott asked.

"Mesa High." I answered.

"Cool, then we will see ya tomorrow," Charlie said. I just waved and walked out the door.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

"Guys, I need to head out," I explained, "I have to do some chores for _Sydney._" I said disgustedly.

"Well, we need to go too," Scott said.

"See ya at school tomorrow," Charlie said.

We walked out the door and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you like it so far? Please review! I changed some of the wording and stuff from **_**Hate at First Sight.**_


	6. Jobs

**Author's Note: (Sigh) Still getting the ideas from **_**Hate at First Sight. **_**Not that it is bad, but I really want to go to the ideas that were in my head when I was reading it. Cheers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or certain scenes.**

Chapter 5

**Olivia's POV**

As I cruised up onto the driveway, I hopped off and picked up my skateboard.

When I entered the house I was greeted by a hug from Georgie. Isn't she cute? Just then someone ran into me from behind.

"Watch where you are going!" I exclaimed. When he slammed into me I almost toppled over Georgie.

"Well, you shouldn't block the doorway!" he snarled as he stormed past. Guess who? Yep Mr. Grouch.

"Wen is not being nice," Georgie said.

"It is ok." Just then my phone buzzed.

It read: Hello, this is Naomi Fisher from the Coffee Mug. I am calling Olivia White to congratulate her joining the Coffee Mug staff. Her schedule will be every Tuesday thru Friday 3:3o to 6:30 and every other Saturday 12:00 to 4:00. See you Tuesday.

"Ohmigod!"

"What, what!" Gergie said.

"I got a job!" I grinned. Georgie hugged me while David and Sydney came to see what the fuss is about. After explaining, they congratulated me.

Dinner was over and I am exhausted. I went to take a shower and plopped into bed.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. I was taught every chapter had a specific setting so when that setting is gone, like when a character leaves a place, then you start the next chapter. That is how I was taught. Read, review, and maybe add it to your faves! **


	7. New School, New Friends, New Challenges

**Author's Note: Still using movie-musicaddict24's ideas. Oh, someone asked me to let Stella and Ray do some talking. I will in this story, but they won't get together. If a lot of people want, then I will make a separate story for them. I will always take requests so feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth and certain scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_~Beep, Beep, BEEP~_

Ugh. School. Why can't it start at noon? Why 8 am?

I got into the shower and changed. I went downstairs, grabbed an apple, water, and a granola bar and hurried outside. As I made my way out the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

* * *

"Yes?" I said crabbily(is that even a word?)

"Dad says I have to drive you to school."

"Yeah, well I don't want to waste your gas now do I?" I said sarcastically. I pushed the door open, hopped on my skateboard, and went to school.

* * *

Mesa High was huge. It was like 3 or 4 stories. I skated down the hall toward the main office.

" Hey you. On the skateboard, stop," someone called out. I stopped and turned to see a guy on one of the things that mall caps have.

" Detention!" The guy yelled at me.

" Uh. For what?"

" Skateboarding in the halls," he looked at me like I was an idiot.

" But you have a mall cop thing," I said pointing at him.

" That's because I'm Principal Brennigan," He bellowed. " And who are you?"

" Uh. Olivia White."

" Ah. You're the new person. I'll let you off with a warning with the smart talking but you still have detention today."

" Okay."

Well the principal is a weirdo. All well, detention isn't too bad. I walked into the main office and saw a lady looking at the computer, never looking up.

" Hi. I'm Olivia White. I need my schedule."

" Here you go," She said handing me a piece of paper, still not looking up.

" Thanks," I murmured as I looked over my schedule. First class was English, joy.

* * *

" Hello. I'm Mrs. Song. You can have a seat next to Ms. Banjaree," a lady greeted.

I walked to the only seat left. The girl had long brown hair and she looked Indian.

" Hi. I'm Mo," She greeted me.

" Hey. Olivia. Nice to meet you."

We fell silent when the teacher started talking. I wasn't really listening since they were talking about Shakespeare. The bell finally rang and I started gathering my stuff.

" What class do you have next?" Mo questioned.

"Uh. Astronomy."

" Oh. My boyfriend and friend have that class. Maybe you'll see them."

" Uh. Okay. What's their name?"

" Oh. Sorry, Scott and Charlie."

" Okay."

I walked away and headed in the direction of the science hallway. When I walked in everybody fell silent. I ignored the self-conscious feeling and went to the back of the room where the teacher was.

" Hi. You must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Hunt. There's only one lab station left. It's in between Charlie and Scott. Boy, raise your hands." Two guys raised there hand and turned around. It was the guys from the café.

" Hey," I whispered as I sat down next to them.

" Hey," they both responded at the same time.

" Long time, no see," Charlie whispered.

"Sure," was all I said.

" You've got first period with Mo, but I guess you already knew that. Second period with us, but you know that, too. Third period with Mo again. Lunch with Charlie and Stella. And finally you have fourth period with Wen."

" Wen who?" I have a bad feeling about this.

" Ms. White do you have something to tell the class?"

I looked at the power point she was presenting. ' Pluto the Eighth Planet'

"Um Pluto is the farthest from the Earth and I believed that it was originally a moon?"

She glared at me. For what? She asked me to share something with the class and I did. Sheesh, teachers are weird sometimes.

* * *

Mo was waiting outside when class was over. Well, her boyfriend is in this class so go figure. We walked to trig together.

" So how was you astronomy class? Scott said you sit in between him and Charlie."

" I don't think Mrs. Hunt likes me. I told her about Pluto being originally a moon."

" Yeah. She has a strong belief about Pluto being a planet. Oh. Here we are, trig," She said stopping in front of the classroom.

" Hello. You must be Olivia. I'm Mr. Lease. You can have a seat next to Ray," he said pointing a guy who was smirking at me. Wait, that's the guy from the café. Shoot! It's already bad enough that I'm going to have to work with him, but know sit next to him.

" Looks like you can't stay away from me," He said as I sat down.

" Shut up," I snarled.

" Make me."

" You shouldn't have said that," I said as I kicked him in his shin.

" **** IT!" he yelled. **(Author's Note: Sorry for the bad word, even if you don't know what it is, but Ray had to go for a reason and Olivia kicking him in the shin was funny. Plus, you don't go to detention for yelling in class. Oh, these scenes were from **_**Hate at First Sight**_**)**

" Ray Beech, go to the principal's office now," Mr. Lease said pointing a finger at him.

" But-"

" No buts. Out. Now!" Ray sighed, picked up his stuff and left.

Mo caught me before I left, " What'd you do to Ray?"

" Kicked him in the shin."

" You didn't," she said laughing.

I nodded as I laughed with her.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Charlie waving me over. I smiled and headed towards him. I sat at the chair across to him and pulled my lunch out my backpack.

" Where's Stella?"

" She tried to start another protest before you came. Now she has to eat lunch in the office and she has detention later."

" Oh. Well, I'll be able to meet her later."

" What do you mean?"

" I have detention later," I said finishing of my peanut butter sandwich.

Charlie was looking up at me with wide eyes, " What did you do? It's your first day!"

" I rode my skateboard inside. I was going to get two since I asked him what's the difference between his mall cop thing and my skateboard."

To my surprise, Charlie started laughing, " That is so true."

" I'll see you later," I said waving as I headed off to History.

* * *

" Hi. I'm Mrs. Wright. You can have a seat right there," she said pointing to the seat all the way in the back.

I was one of the first people there, so I watched as the rest of the class filed in. That's when I saw him. Wen. He looked directly at me and frowned. Oh god, I hope he doesn't sit here. I crossed my fingers. It didn't work. He came towards me and sat down in the chair next to me.

For the whole period we didn't say a word, instead it was a very uncomfortable silence.

The bell finally rung and I jumped out of my seat and nearly ran to my locker. Once I got to my locker, I pulled out my skateboard and headed toward the guidance office where detention was held.

* * *

I walked into the little room and saw two other people. Ray was sitting in the corner glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the girl. She looked up at me when I pulled the chair back.

She smiled when I sat down, " You must be Olivia," she said looking at the braided piece of blue in my hair.

" You must be Stella since you're the only girl in here."

She gave me a puzzled look, " Charlie told me about you in lunch. How'd you know I had a blue streak?

" Charlie."

"So how did you get detention?" Stella asked. I explained. When I was done, she was laughing.

"Do you know how guinea pig back there got detention?"

"Yep. Kicked him in the shin. He yelled a bad word in class. Got sent to the office. You know the rest." Stella was gaping at me.

"You got him detention! I was trying to do that since forever!"

"Good thing you didn't succeed yet." Ray cut in with a smirk.

"Who invited you in this conversation again?" Stella shot back.

"Me. Duh."

"Just because everyone treats you like a king, by the way only because you are on a sports team and plus you scare everyone, doesn't mean you ARE a king." They had and argument back and forth. I honestly didn't notice what they were saying because I tuned out after a couple of minutes. Before I knew it, detention was over and I headed home.


	8. Disagreements and PreArguements

**Author's Note: Still. I know. But soon I will start to add my own ideas.**

**Disclaimer: But for now, some of the scenes go to movie-musicaddict24 and Lemonade Mouth goes to Disney. :D Cheers.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Olivia's POV**

~Ring, ring, RING~

Finally, day two of school is over. Now for my job. Someone was calling my name.

"Hey Olivia, you wanna hang with us today?" Stella asked waving my over. Wen glared at me. I rolled my eyes. He continued to glare at me.

"No thanks. I have to work. See ya later."

* * *

**Wen's POV**

We watched her walk away. Her, getting a job? Sure, and pigs can fly. Mo saw. Jeepers, that girl is a radar.

"So…" she said, "Who is the girl that moved into your house? Do we know her? What does she look like? What is her name?" That girl can pester the answers out of you.

"You just met her," I mumbled. They looked at me in shock.

"That was the annoying girl you are so cranky at?" Scott says in disbelief.

"YES! Can we please not talk about her!" I shouted. People were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever, but you know what they say, if you hate them so much someday, you will fall in LOVE," Stella said slyly. I just grumbled and pushed my way to the car.

* * *

We went into the Coffee Mug just to see Olivia working. Seriously! Is she TRYING to ruin my life!

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Olivia, you didn't tell us you were working here!" Stella says.

"So, I have to tell everything?" she says mockingly. Charlie snickered and elbowed Stella. She shoved him.

"OW!" he yelped. Stella just smirked.

"So…what is your order?" Olivia asked. We told her and Scott paid. While this was happening, I kept staring, well, more of a glaring, at Olivia. I couldn't help but to get lost in her chocolate brown ey-wait what am I saying? This is my RIVAL. The one who took over my life. As we sat down.

"How is Olivia, this so called annoying-has an answer for everything-person?" Charlie queried.

"Yea, she is nice." Mo said. I just rolled my eyes.

" The only person I've seen her be mean to was Ray and that's because he was bothering her," Mo continued in disbelief.

" Well you don't live with her."

" I think Mo's right. She only acts like a Stella when she has a reason too." Scott said. Stella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Yeah man, she's really quiet. You should see her in astronomy," Charlie said agreeing with Scott.

" I know. She has last period with me and I have to sit next to her but it's all an act."

" So you're saying I'm acting because I'm quiet but know how to stand up for myself," Olivia said from the table she was cleaning.

" Well this is a private conversation so I'm sorry if you don't like what you hearing," I stated.

" I heard my name so that must mean I'm part of it," she said looking up. Her eyes were hard and anger was raging through them.

" She does have a point," Charlie said.

" Shut up," I exclaimed.

" You need to calm down," Mo said.

" All of you shut up, okay. I don't want to hear how everybody is nice blah blah blah," I said jabbing a finger at her.

" Maybe we should go," Stella said standing up. Everybody followed her league and left.

I glared at Olivia as she walked to the next table, cleaning it off.

This is not over.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ending of the Coffee Mug is from **_**Hate at First Sight.**_** After the fight, I am going to start going more of my own ideas. Maybe a few from **_**Hate at First Sight,**_** but I am starting more of my own story path now. Soon, it will be all original. :D Thanks for bearing with me folks. :P Peace.**


	9. Terrible Day

**Author's Note: Still. You are saying what is with the copying? Well, they are good ideas and they lead up to my own. Oh by the way, this is going to be a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or certain scenes(Hint: if you don't know, movie-musicaddict24 does)**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Olivia's POV**

They left. Thank god. Wen was SO annoying.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"The person who is home is me and I have no pleasure with you whatsoever." Wen sneered.

"SOMEone is cranky today," I observed.

"And by who?"

"Yourself?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you are doing. You are trying to soften up to my friends and ruin my life!"

"Do you ALWAYS think people are out to get you!"

"NO! Only you!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU MOVED INTO MY HOME, YOU ARE TOO NICE TO MY FRIENDS, YOU ARE GOING TO MY SCHOOL, AND NOW YOU ARE WORKING AT MY FAVORITE HANGOUT!"

"SO IT IS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, HUH! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! ALL I AM DOING IS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL, HAVING TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS, GOT A JOB, AND MOVED INTO A NEW FAMILY! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS! OH WAIT! YOU DON'T! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" I staggered. The world got dizzy for some reason. I leaned against my knees. When my vision cleared, my throat hurt so bad.

"Hope you're happy," I croaked weakly and staggered upstairs.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

I stared as she went upstairs to her room. What just happened? All I was doing was trying to mind my own business and then she comes screaming.

I settled into the couch and sighed. Now I can finish my movie in peace.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I remember exactly what happened yesterday night. I even wrote down what we specifically said. See I have a sorta photographic memory, so I don't forget easily. I wrote it down in case people were going to ask questions.

I made my way downstairs.

"Hi Olivia," Sydney greeted. I smiled.

"How was your first day at work? Did it go well?" Sydney queried. I nodded.

"Is there a reason why you aren't talking?" she asked. I nodded and pointed to my vocal chords. She nodded in understanding.

David came down and asked what was wrong. He rummaged for a board, marker, and wipes while Sydney explained.

"How did you blow your vocal chords?" he asked. I handed them the paper. When they were finished, I grabbed an apple and water, waved goodbye, and headed for school.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

I headed downstairs, hoping that Olivia wasn't there. She wasn't. Thank god. Dad and Sydney greeted me.

"Why did you pick a fight with Olivia yesterday?" Dad asked.

"Olivia explained, through a piece of paper." I got confused. Dad explained she lost her voice. I was surprised. Judging Olivia, she could scream and there was no end to her. I waved my hand dismissively and walked out the door.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

When I got to school, I gave Mrs. Song my note. She smiled at me and waved me to my seat.

"What did the note say?" Mo asked. I uncapped my marker and wrote, _That I blew my vocal chords out._

"Oh? What happened?" I just gave her my story and listened to Mrs. Song's lecture. Mo handed me back the paper and gave me an sympathetic smile.

* * *

Astronomy class was no better. When I entered the class I gave Mrs. Hunt the note, but all she did was glare.

"Someone's bumming it today," Scott stated as he scanned me over. I elbowed him and smiled.

"No sarcastic remark today?" Charlie accused.

I rolled my eyes and wrote, _Shut up._

"What are you doing? Going old school?" he asked.

Wow. Really? _I lost my voice, smart one._

"She's still feisty, even when she can't talk," Scott chuckled, "So what happened?" I handed him the paper and he gave it to Charlie.

I started to listen to Mrs. Hunt's presentation about the Sun.

In the middle of class she called on me, " Which way does the sun orbit?"

CLOCKWISE, I wrote really big.

"I'm sorry, I can't read that," she stated, " Can you please read it out loud?"

I winced. My throat was throbbing and she knew that but I put on my brave face.

"Clockwise," I croaked out. The class turned around to look at me. I hid my head and waited for Astronomy to be over. The bell rang and I ran straight to trig without even waiting for Mo.

* * *

I handed Mr. Lease the note and he patted my back.

I took a seat and Ray kept tapping on my shoulder. I ignored him. I sighed exasperatedly and wrote, _What do you want!_

"I know why you don't date me," he said. _Duh, cuz I got no interest in you now shut up or I will make you sorry._

"And how will you do that?" I raised my hand and Mr. Lease looked at me and raised an eyebrow. _Ra_y _keeps bothering me even though I told him to stop, _I said.

"Ray, leave Ms. White alone or I will have to send you to another detention." Kids snickered at me and Ray. I wanted to die.

"Everyone shut up! It is not my fault Ms. Tattletale tattled on me." Ray said. More snickers.

"Mr. Beech, detention." Ra glared at e for the rest of the lesson, but I was satisfied.

* * *

Lunch soon came and Stella waved me over.

"Heard you lost your voice, what happened?" Stella asked. I handed her the paper, but she gave it back.

"Sorry, don't do Mr. Gorman." Grr, I hate losing my voice, I thought as Charlie explained what happened.

Just then a pile of spaghetti was dumped onto my head. I turned around to a smirking Ray. I glared as hard as I could, slapped him hard on the cheek, and started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Stella's POV(surprise! I was only going to be Olivia and Wen but someone asked for some dialogue between Stella and Ray)**

I glared at Ray. Olivia was already having an off day.

"Jerk."

"Weirdo."

"Snob."

"Nobody."

"You know what? I have no words for how horrible you are, but here is my reaction." I kicked him in the shin, followed by a punch in the stomach and a slap on the cheek and followed Olivia into the bathroom.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Stella came in shortly after me a helped me clean up.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

Olivia was late to class. Wait, why do I care? Just then Stella came in with Olivia.

Olivia handed Mrs. Wright two notes and was returned one.

Olivia headed to her seat. Her hair was slightly pink and she smelled like spaghetti.

Kids were snickering at her and she looked like she was about to faint.

The bell rang and she zipped out of the classroom. I shrugged.

* * *

"Hey guys, wanna go to the Coffee Mug?" I asked. No way was Olivia going to ruin my life.

The guys weren't listening. They were talking about Olivia. I sighed, it is ALWAYS about Olivia. I got their attention and repeated my question. They agreed and we headed to the Coffee Mug.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I headed into the café and signed in. I took my place behind the cash registerand wrote on my whiteboard, _Please just start ordering, my voice is gone for a couple of days._ And set it upright on the counter.

Just then Wen's gang came in and I gathered their orders and was about to give them their change when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I guess fate had it in for us!" I turned around and glared at none other than Ray Beech.


	10. Danger Ray

**Author's Note: Yay! It is the start of my ideas! There MIGHT, I dunno it depends how I feel, be a couple of movie-musicaddict24's ideas left but soon, I mean like a couple chapters, it will be completely me! I mean my ideas, I don't want to look self-centered or anything. Cuz I am not, ask my friends. They think I can get away with murder! Can you believe that! I hate blood! Anyways, on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Olivia's POV**

I glared at him.

"Now don't be like that. You KNOW we were meant for each other." I just glared, and trying to pull the arm away from him.

"Just leave her alone Beech!" Stella said angrily.

"And who I gonna make me?" he said mockingly, "You are? Because you have a crush on me?"

"I DO NOT!" Mo seemed to have disappeared, but Ray hasn't notice yet. Everyone started yelling and then Mo returned. With Naomi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naomi snapped.

"Oh, I was just talking to my girlfriend here, than these people started yelling at me!" Ray said innocently. I snorted. Guess Naomi heard that because she was looking at me. I shook my head no.

"Well, Ray let go of her."

"No."

"I am your boss. You will listen to me."

"No, I got a job to do. I will get big bucks for it. So come on sweetie, you are coming with me. And no one should follow me. I have a gun," he said sweetly and his grip was tighter and suddenly something cold and metal on my forehead. Mo screamed and ran behind Scott.

"Dude, you are crazy," Scott said in disbelief.

"No, this is all in the money," Ray said, "Now come on Olivia you have my boss who is VERY interested in meeting you. Oh by the way, you might know him. His name is Jason White."

I felt like I am going to faint. I guess I was going pale because everyone was looking concerned for me.

"Now, we have to get moving, or Jason will get angry." With that we left, well, I was dragged.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it is short. I wanted it to end like this. A cliffhanger! :D I mean this chapter, not the story. See ya next chapter! By the way, please review!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Yay! The start of my ideas! Sorry I ended on a cliffhanger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth**

Chapter 10

**Wen's POV**

We watched Ray pull Olivia away in shock. Even I didn't want that to happen to her and I hate her!

"Where did you think he took her?" Mo said frantically.

"Well, she looked scared when he called his boss Jason White? Hey, what is Olivia's last name?" Charlie asked.

"Um, I don't know," I said.

"You live with her and you don't know!" Stella shrieked.

"Calm down, well she knew who Ray was talking maybe Sydney does too," Scott reasoned.

"So, on to Wen's house!" Stella cried.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I never agreed to go save her," I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Olivia is I trouble and you don't want to help her!" Mo screamed. I shrugged. She started screaming some more and Scott had to calm her down.

"We are helping her and that is final," Scott said firmly.

"Any objections?" Stella looked at us threateningly. No one denied so went to our cars and hurried to Wen's house.

"Hey Sydney?" The others thought I should do the talking so they would just listen in.

"Yea?"

"Do you know a Jason White?" Sydney's face paled.

"Why do you ask?" Everyone took turns explaining and when we were done, Sydney looked like she was going to faint.

"Sydney?" I asked concerned. She I s not my favorite person, but she needs to help us right now annd we can't afford her to faint.

"One sec," she said. She went to her phone.

"Hello, yes may I ask if Jason White is there right now?" We exchanged glances. Looks like Sydney does know him.

"What! He – so he excaped? Ok thank you good bye." She sighed and turned to us and began explaining.

"Jason White is Olivia's dad. He got sent to jail for killing his wife and a cop. He almost killed Olivia before the police came. She barely made it out alive. Now the prison says he escaped. So he is capable of taking Olivia or someone doing it for him.

We looked at each other grimly.


	12. Rescue Plans and Theories

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, duh! Oh I take requests for what to write next sorry this is the only story I have right now. I figured I will do one story at a time until I complete it so people won't get mad when they read it and find out I don't update it anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Ok this will be the last time I will say this but I will never own Lemonade Mouth. I can't, Disney does and they will for a long time. Cheers :D**

Chapter 11

"So…what happens now?" I asked.

"We find out why and where Jason is holding Olivia. He used to love her and then…" Sydney trailed off.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"It is best that Olivia will tell you. I don't know if she trusts you enough with this information. Let's just say Olivia had a VERY hard life since she was 4. After that, she turned quiet and distant from the world," Sydney said, smiling sadly, "Now, we have a girl to save don't we?"

"Where do you think he would take her?"

"I dunno, maybe her old house? We will see tomorrow her house was a day trip from here. Maybe if we visit Ray's house and he is not there, it might be a sign. For now let's go to sleep."

Everyone disagreed to this plan, but no one had a better idea so everyone retired to their activities. Stella asked if we could look around for clues in Olivia's room.

"Hey look, Olivia has a journal!" Stella exclaimed, "Did you know this Wen?"

"I don't know a lot of things about her," I retorted. Stella started flipping through the pages.

"Stell! You shouldn't look through Olivia's things!" Mo chided.

"Relax, they are just songs. Looks like she was a songwriter, but this looks like music notes for a whole band. Wen, did she say about being in a band?"

"No, she was never part of a band. She was always a shy type," said someone from the doorway. We turned around and saw Sydney.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her you were snooping through her journal," she said, amused at our terrified faces, "It won't end pretty if she found out you were snooping, whether you saved her or not."

Stella set down the journal and we went out the door. It was evening when the gang called it a night and left.

Georgie came bouncing in from her afternoon playdate.

"Where is Olivia?" she asked.

"She…um…went somewhere," I lied. Dad looked at me. I mouthed, _Later._ He nodded.

"Georgie, why don't you go get ready for bed? It is almost your bedtime," he said gently.

When Georgie fell asleep, Dad demanded what happened. Sydney and I quickly filled him in. He was pale.

"I sure hope Olivia is ok," he said.

"Everyone hopes so too," Sydney said gently, "Now let's get some sleep. It will do us no good if we rescue Olivia tired and weak."


	13. Confrontations and Headquarters

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, duh! Hehe, what happens now? Find out! I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth(I don't know why we have to keep saying this though)**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up cold and aching. Where am I? Wait a minute, this place looks familiar. This is my old home!

"Morning sunshine!" I turned to see Ray.

"What do you want? I did nothing wrong! Let me go!" I screamed. Ray winced.

"Wow. They weren't wrong. You have an answer for everything."

"LET ME GO!"

"You are here to meet a special someone," he said slyly. He stepped aside to reveal a man. Who really was in need of a makeover. He looked familiar, very familiar. Suddenly, it dawned on me. He grinned.

"Mornin'! Do you remember me? I have a special treat for you. Hope you like it. It will be...a blackout," he cackled. He threw a wine glass at me. It shattered on my arm and next thing I could see, was black.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

My alarm rang and I rolled out of bed. Ugh. Why am I waking up this early on a weekend again.

~RING!~

"Hello?" I said.

"Guess what?" someone shrieked. My, I have a feeling this is Stella. No one, and I mean no one, can shriek as loud as her.

"Yes?"

"Ray isn't back from his car ride with Olivia yet!"

"So?"

"So! That means they went to her house! Go tell Sydney!" she hung up. Oh yeah! I almost forgot the rescue mission today. I hurried downstairs and told Sydney.

"Go freshen up and I will call your friends to get ready."

* * *

Two hours later, we were on our way to Olivia's home. Some of us were in Sydney's car, while the rest followed in Scott's. It was a tiring ride. Everyone was restless.

* * *

Sometime later, Stella was shaking me awake. She said we were a block or two from Olivia's house.

"Everyone ready?" she said.

"Yes, but what if we do if we go charging in there? They have guns!" Mo said.

"How about you wait outside and if are not out in five minutes, call the cops." Scott said.

"But I don't want you guys to be in danger!" she wailed.

"Shh! If you keep shouting, they will hear us!" Charlie warned.

"Ok? Mo you are staying here. Everyone else, let's go," Sydney said.

* * *

We were standing in front of a modest looking cottage. Sydney rang the doorbell. Not our best move, but we wanted to see if they would answer. Typically, there was none.

"Ok, who wants to kick the door down?" she said. Without bothering for an agreement, Stella went in front of the door and and knocked it down. Revolutionary girls pay off sometimes.

We entered the house, and guess what? We had welcomers. With pistols. TWO, to be exact.

"Welcome to White Headquarters, put your hands up or it will get deadly," said a roughish looking man.


	14. Unleashing the Sydney

**Author's Note: They will probably finally go home in like, a chapter or two. Even then, the story isn't over! (cackle) Kidding. :D**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth = Disney. Not me.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Wen's POV**

I was staring straight at a nozzle of a pistol. Gosh, who is this dude? Well, not Ray. He is right there and pointing it at Scott. Figures. He probably want revenge on him for stop being his friend.

Anyways, the man started saying something about welcoming us. Well, for your information dude, I am not feeling welcome. I mean, anyone who is being welcomed by a pistol would agree.

"So, Sydney, how did you like the time with my daughter?" he said.

"Olivia is your daughter?" I said incredulously. He slapped me.

"Nobody is gonna talk but me and Sydney here," he growled. I am beginning to wonder if he is a dog or a human.

"Anyway," he continued, "How was it? Was she crazy, or what? That used to be my little girl until she killed her mom!"

"She didn't kill her! You did! You would beat her up all the time and then you won't remember! You always came home drunk and then one day your "wife" said for you to stop! You guys started a shouting match, waking poor Olivia up! She was 4, for pete sake! She was taking a rest from all the bruises and injuries you gave her! Then you started yelling at her again, pulled out a pistol, killed her mom, and tried to kill her! And you are saying SHE was the one who killed her mom! Why in the world would a 4 year old have a gun in the first place!" Sydney shouted. We were looking at her like she was crazy, but she wasn't finished.

"YOU ARE GONNA SHOW US WHERE OLIVIA IS, LET US GO, AND NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN! YOU ABUSED HER FOR YEARS! YOU KNOW WHY SHE IS QUIET, WHY SHE NEVER HAD FRIENDS, WHY SHE IS SO SECRETIVE, WHY SHE IS LIKE SHE IS TODAY! BECAUSE OF YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE FRIENDS, MAYBE SHE WOULD BE HAPPY, MAYBE SHE WOULD BE PART OF A BAND BECAUSE THAT WAS HER DREAM, MAYBE SHE WOULD STILL HAVE A MOTHER AND A FATHER WHO CARES ABOUT HER!"

We were now staring at her. Sydney never shouted. Even Ray looked uneasy. Well except for Olivia's dad, what was his name? Justin, Jaiden, Jason? Oh yeah, Jason. Anyways, he just looked mad.

Ray disappeared somewhere, but don't think anyone noticed. Well, maybe he is escaping, or he went in some tunnel. Maybe he had a change of heart and decided to help us. No, not likely.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up with pain searing through my arm. My head was throbbing and I was very hungry. I felt someone coming and pretended to be asleep. A shadow peered at me and hovered over my body.

"Olivia?" it said softly. It was shaking me.

"Olivia wake up," it urged. I opened my eyes. It was Ray.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He hushed me. I am saving you. Sorry about before. I needed the money. He worked on untying my hands and I heard shouting from outside.

"Who's out there?" I asked curious.

"Our rescue team," he grinned. The final roped fell down and I was free.

"Now, we have some people to save and a person to arrest don't we?" he said grinning mischieviously. I rolled my eyes and tried moving my arm. More pain. I winced.

"Don't move that arm a lot, now let's go," we quietly made our way towards the group.


	15. Suprise Helpers and Outcomes

**Author's Note: They will either go home in this chapter or the next! What will happen next, you will have to find out… :)**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth is not mine!**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Olivia's POV**

We were in the hallway, hiding in the closet watching everything. My da – no Jason, was holding a gun against them.

"Hey Ray? Do you have the gun that you used at the Coffee Mug?" I asked quietly. He looked surprised and nodded.

"Give it to me," I said.

"What!"

"Give. it. to. Me." I said. He was still surprised but did what I asked.

"Now, stay behind me," I instructed.

We moved out and a few feet away I raised the gun and pointed it at Jason. I coughed and everyone turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"No one move, and da – Jason, you better put down that gun. I am not afraid to trigger this after all you did to me," I said. He just kept staring at me.

"How did you get free?" he growled. I stepped aside, still pointing my gun at him, and revealed Ray.

"You, you traitor!" Jason snarled. Ray just shrugged.

"I did what was right. When you hired me, I thought I was just gonna bring her here so you can scare her, but I learned you were gonna kill her," he said. I stared at him.

"You know I can take care of myself," I said.

"Not with that arm, you're not," he retorted.

"Where's Mo?" I asked.

"Outside," Sydney answered, "She, uh, was too scared to come in, plus, her , uh, phone was dead, so we let her, since if her phone was working, he might've taken her captive." I whispered to Ray to go outside and tell Mo to call the cops.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I've got a gun, I'll be fine," I said. He snorted, but did what I asked.

"Now," I said, "Put the gun down." Jason just glared. He smiled and raised his gun too.

"After you," he said.

Police siren wailed outside. Scott suddenly jumped on Jason and Wen and Charlie tackled him. Jason was strong so all of them were still struggling. Sydney and Stella went and quickly got rope and tied his hands and legs. I was just standing there. My arm couldn't move anymore. I have a bad feeling it is becoming paralyzed.

Sydney ran towards me a hugged me so hard.

"Ow," was all I could say. She looked over that arm in concern. So did Mo, who just entered with the police, and Stella. The boys were talking to the officers.

"Let's get you to the hospital, shall we?" Sydney said. I managed a weak smile. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Olivia?" Mo said worriedly. It was so painful. I began to see spects of black starting to form. More and more came, creating a blackhole and I was out.


	16. Hospital Story Time

**Author's Note: Yay! One problem solved! :P Hoped you like this story! Please, please, please, review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Wen's POV**

Olivia was passed out on the floor and Sydney and Stella was trying to wake her. Mo was trying to call someone. Olivia was very cute, with her golden locks shining in the sunset that was seeping through the window. What am I saying? One rescue mission doesn't mean I like her!

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up and found myself on a bed with bandages and stuff they would usually use in a hospital. Wait, am I at a hospital?

I sat up groggy from yesterday. Wait, how long was I passed out 1 day? A few hours? Anyways, let's see, there was my da – Jason, and my friends, wait, correction, _Wen's_ friends. Oh and also Sydney and Ray. Talking about Sydney and the groupie, I hear their voices outside.

Sydney and everyone walked in. Naturally, Wen is in the back.

"How are you sweetie?" asked Sydney.

"Fine, apart from the fact my arm feels like it is gonna fall off any second," I answered.

"The doctor says it is going to be fine, it will be sore for a couple of days. Some of the glass pieces got in really deep," she explained.

"When can I go?" I asked.

"They said you can go home today if you feel fit, but you have to lay off your hands for a few days. You are not allowed to do anything that will work them," she looked at me sternly.

"Fine, I still want to get out today," I said. Mo, Stella, and the others were standing there for a while, not saying anything.

"Olivia, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Mo asked nervously, "I mean what if some accidents happen?"

"Well, the cops came in and arrested Jason," Stella said, hesitantly when I froze at the name, "and they are taking Ray in for questioning. Personally, I think they should lock him in and throw away the key." Sydney glanced at her and then at me.

"Well, I will go tell the doctor that you are going to check out today," Sydney said and excused herself. Mo sat gently on the bed.

"Why did your dad take you? What happened when you were little?" she asked gently. I looked at my hands.

"I guess I should tell you, since you guys came to rescue me," I mumbled.

"Shush yeah! After all we've been through!" Stella exclaimed. Charlie shot her a look that said, _Give her space._ I sighed.

"No I think I should tell you," I said.

"When I was 4, my dad started drinking because he couldn't take a little girl with all her toys lying on the floor. He couldn't take the pressure of a parent. He started getting into drugs and bad things. One day, he came home with a gun and blood covering his body. Turns out he shot a cop. Well, my mom and him got into a heated argument. She said she couldn't take it anymore and that she was leaving. She packed and left, well, tried to before my dad shot her. He covered it up pretty well. Nobody suspected him and it was just fine, but then he started abusing me. He would hit me and do awful things to me. I think I had a daily checkup with the doctor every week or something. One of my neighbors came over one day when I was 9 and saw him beating me up. He called the cops and Jason was arrested. Gram moved in with me and we were sort of content. I was never happy. I tutored myself since when I was with my dad, I didn't go to school so I was behind and I caught up and since I was behind, I thought that will never happen again and decided to learn ahead of my grade level, but I also learned logic and stuff too. On my 11th birthday, Gram died from a heart attack. So I was shipped to an orphanage. The orphans there weren't friendly. They would beat me up a lot, sometimes even worse than my dad. Then Sydney found out, she lost touch with us for a while, and took care of me when I turned 13. I had to keep studying, but fortunately, some of my studying from before paid off so I was able to go to school. And since, Sydney married David, I went to Mesa High," I finished the story and looked down.

"Wow, Olivia, I am so sorry," Scott said. I just shrugged.

"It happened and now it is over. There is no point in feeling sorry," I said. Sydney walked in.

"Ok, Olivia, you are released. Go change and then we can go home," she said cheerfully. I nodded and got my things to change.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

After Olivia left to get changed, Sydney started talking.

"Did she tell you?" she asked. Mo nodded. She looked like she was about to cry. Scott was comforting her.

"I feel so bad for Olivia," Mo whispered. Stella agreed.

"One girl fighting through that and she is only 14. She is tough, though not as tough as me," she smirked.

"Stella! Olivia has been through a lot! Cut her some slack!" Charlie exclaimed. Olivia came back and we, they – I didn't take part of the conversation, only listening – abruptly stopped their talking.

"I'm ready," she said, after glancing curiously at us.

"Let's go home now," Sydney said, "It is 8:00 at night. Everyone should go home."

Everyone left and Sydney drove Olivia and I home. I went to my room, grabbed a DVD, and started watching until I fell asleep.


	17. Lake Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey! Like it so far? I will be going on vacation soon, so don't expect many updates, but that isn't until August 22****nd****, so no worries! Review! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth is not owned by me.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Olivia's POV**

It was a week since my visit to the hospital and my arm is feeling much better. I was near a lake. I found it one day when I was cruising through the woods near my home. I was sitting there with my guitar and songbook. I was in the middle of writing a new song, but I was stuck.

I strummed my guitar and began playing. Of course, I wrote lyrics for a whole band, it has always been a dream of mine, but it is only a dream. No way, it was ever going to happened. Anyways, I began strumming. This was supposed to be a piano part, at the beginning, but well, I can't lug a piano just to the lake. Maybe if I had a keyboard, but I rarely have anything, so I am grateful to have a guitar- I earned it with money I have been saving since forever.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

I heard movement ahead of me and looked up.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

My friends met over at my house. We were going to take a walk in the woods later. For now, we were trying yet again to make music for our band. And again, we were unsuccessful.

"Everyone pull it together!" Stella shouted.

"Stell, calm down. Why don't we take that walk in the woods?" Mo reasoned. Everyone agreed.

We have been walking for a couple minutes. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts.

"Hey, Wen, I have been wondering, how is Olivia?" Mo asked, breaking the silence.

"She is fine," I said curtly.

"Oh good, I was so worried when I sa -" she cut off short, looking into the distance.

"Mo, what is wrong?" Scott said, concerned.

"Shh," Mo hushed, "Do you guys hear that?" We strained our voices and we could hear a melody playing. We walked closer.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

We peeked through the shrubs and bushes to see who it was. Whoever it was, had a voice like an angel.

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

It was Olivia. Scratch what I said before about the angel, but she is a pretty good singer.

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

We started walking towards her, she didn't notice us. Her eyes were closed and concentrating on the melody. We were in front of her now, but we stayed quiet.

_That's what being friends about_

Charlie moved, snapping twigs under his weight and Olivia looked up.


	18. Hidden in the Woods

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I didn't update the past few days. I usually update daily. I was planning to but I got sick. Being sick is horrible! Anyways, Hope you like this and please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth (I don't know why I have to keep writing this. Oh well.)**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Olivia's POV**

I looked up and saw Wen and his friends. I quickly hid my notebook behind my back and placed my guitar hidden from view.

"What are you doing there Olivia?" Stella asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said nervously. Stella started walking towards me and grabbed my songbook from behind my back. I made a grab for it. Soon enough, we were wrestling for my book.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

Watching Stella and Olivia wrestling over her songbook was like two lions wrestling for meat. When they are HUNGRY. I was watching in amusement. They were fighting each other and both of them were fire. So basically, it made it worse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie and Scott move forward.

* * *

**Mo's POV (hehe I want to include other people at some point)**

Charlie and Scott went to break them apart. Unfortunately, they chose the time when Stella had the book. Olivia looked like she wanted to die. I smiled at her sympathetically and turned to Wen.

"Do something!" I hissed. He looked at me in surprise.

"What do you want me to do!?" he said.

"Get the book away from Stella!"

"Why!?"

"Look at Olivia! She looks like she is about to faint!"

"Always about Olivia…" he muttered, but I heard.

"Do something!"

"Alright, alright," he grumbled all the way from where we were standing to Stella.

"Hey Stella, is that Ray over there? I think he is heading towards us," he said. Wow, he is good, sometimes. Stella turned.

"Where?" she asked.

Wen took the book from her but instead of giving it to Olivia, he started flipping through and reading it. I looked at Olivia and saw horror on her face. I looked back at Wen and saw him concentrating on the pages, but Olivia was only on my mind.

"Wendall Gifford! You give that back to Olivia right now!" I shrieked.

"Alright, alright," he muttered. I breathed a sigh of relief, but when we turned to Olivia, she was gone.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

When Charlie and Scott pulled me apart from Stella, I knew I was done. I mean none of my songs are any good, seeing my successes from the past. Mo and Wen were having a conversation of some sort, and then Wen strode over here. Great. Another person to "help" me.

"Hey Stella, is that Ray over there? I think he is heading towards us," he said. Stella turned and he grabbed the book. For a second, I thought he was going to give it to me, but instead, he started flipping through it. My life was over. Mo was looking at me and the minute she turned away, I grabbed my guitar and ran.

No one heard me leave, I guess. I heard Mo screaming something but I didn't care. I needed to get away from this cruel world. I didn't even head home. Instead, I headed further into the woods.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

Hours later and home, Sydney was passing out dinner.

"Where is Olivia?" she said. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I dunno," I mumbled.

"Ok, Wen, when was the last time you saw her?" Dad asked.

"Today, near the lake and Stella tried to take her book and I well, I was looking through it…and then Mo told me to give it back and I was going to, but she was gone," Wen said. Sydney dropped what she was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"You didn't do that," she said. I shrugged and threw her the notebook. She looked at it like it was a monster.

"Wen," she said slowly, "Where did you last see her?"

"At a lake in the woods," I replied.

"Gods, no," she muttered and started to get the jacket and phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dad said, "What is the rush?"

"The last time someone read her songbook and made her upset, she didn't come home until a week later!" Sydney rushed out the door with Dad behind her reassuring her.

"Livy is gonna be ok right Wen?" Georgie said looking up at me.

"Yeah, let's hope so," I said, "Georgie go get ready for bed and in the morning Olivia will be back." Georgie shrieked with joy and raced upstairs. I dialed a few numbers.

"Guys, meet at my house," I said. They asked questions, but I just shut the phone.

* * *

"Ok, what is the rush?" Mo cried, "I had to lie to my dad about this!"

"Well, remember when we were kidding around with Olivia's book?" they nodded and continued, "Well, but Olivia didn't like that…so…she…didn't come back. She is somewhere in the woods." I winced as Mo shrieked.

"Mo! Georgie is sleeping!" I scolded.

"How will we find her?" Scott asked.

"Well…" we groaned. Whenever Stella had a plan, it was never good.

"No, no! Listen! We last saw her it was near the lake, so that means she has to be somewhere near there?" Stella reasoned.

"For once, Stella makes sense," Charlie said. That received a nudge from Stella.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Serves you right," she muttered.

"You guys focus! Olivia might be in danger!" Mo chided. We gathered flashlights, jackets, backpacks, blankets, thermos, and batteries.

"Everyone ready?" Stella asked, "Great! Now let's go on an adventure!" We headed out to save a person I disliked and she might never come back, but eh, life isn't perfect right?


	19. Found Olivia

Paste your document here...

Author's Note: He he, how is everybody doin? Ok, I was wondering what story you would like me to do next. Lemonade Mouth and Winx Club, LM and Harry Potter, LM and Supah Ninjas(oh, look up Supah lemon by bubblelina15, it is hilarious), LM and Kickin It, or LM and House of Anubis. But, you have to review and vote! Basically, I am doing Lemonade and a crossover next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. Now that I think about it, Lemonade Mouth doesn't belong to anybody but themselves. I mean, how can you earn another person besides back before the civil war when there was slavery. Anyways, to the story!

Chapter 18

Olivia's POV

I was running for only 10 minutes and I stopped near a tree that had perfect cover. Well, not perfect, but enough shade and roof top.

It was dark and I was hungry but I was too humiliated to think about it much. I was tired so I went into an uneasy slumber.

Wen's POV

We reached the lake and Stella, gods know why, took charge.

"Ok, Charlie will look to the east of the lake, I will be to the north, Mo and Scott to the west, and Wen to the south, got it?" Everyone agreed and took off.

I was searching for 10 minutes already. Where could she be? I was leaning on a tree to catch my breath when I was the ends of a guitar sticking out of the bush. I peeked in and saw Olivia sleeping semicontently.

I walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Wa-?" she said groggily.

"Come on, everyone is worried sick about you."

"Easy for you to say, your songbook wasn't being snooped through."

"Well, I have to say, they were good."

"Stop trying to encourage me. Let's just go." She started walking towards home. I sent a text to everyone to meet back at the house. I trailed behind Olivia cautiously, afraid I might upset her.


	20. Mornings at Coffee Mug

**Author's Note: Hey! So far one vote for Lemonade Mouth and House of Anubis (thanks so much Madam Degrassi19820)! Want to vote? Read my Author Note in my previous chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lemonade Mouth, last I checked.**

Chapter 19

**Olivia's POV**

"Where have you been we have been worried sicked!" Mo exclaimed, hugging me.

"Um, in the woods," I answered.

"Don't play Captain Obvious with us!" Stella exclaimed.

"Well, it is true and she asked a obvious question," I retorted. Then me and Stella got into a heated argument about whether i should've answered like that or not.

"Wow, watching them argue, I can't tell which arguments are worse, Stella and Ray, or Stella and Olivia," Charlie commented. We glared at him.

"Well EXCUSE me, Delgado, but I find that very mean," she said indignantly. Charlie only chuckled in reply. Then Sydney walked in.

"Oh my god Olivia! You are safe! Never run off like that again!" she cried hugging me.

"I just don't get what the problem is! You guys are acting like I was away for 10 years!" I cried. I shook my head and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

"That is a nice way to thank us," I commented.

"Well, she never had this much attention before and last week too...so she probably still needs to get used to it," Sydney shrugged, "Now, everyone should go home and rest before anyone gets in trouble."

Everyone left after saying good night.

* * *

_~Beep, Beep, BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP~_

I rolled out of bed and looked at my clock. It was 9:38, whoa, whoa, wait. 9:48!? I am supposed to meet everyone at Coffee Mug at 10! I scrambled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom outside in the hallway. It was locked. Shoot!

The door opened and Olivia stepped out. She looked surprise.

"Oh, sorry I took so long in the shower," she said. She went past into her room to change. I stared after her. She looked really cute with water running through her hair. I shook my head, _Wen, you gotta stop thinking like that!_

I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I ran into Wen outside the bathroom. That was embarrassing. Oh well. I wondering do do today? Oh yeah, Naomi said I to work today for missing a week due to my arm needing to heal. Aw well, work isn't all bad.

I changed and started heading out. I bumped into Wen along the way.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Watch where you are going," he mumbled.

"How about you?" I retorted. I walked out before he could answer and started cruising on my skateboard towards the Coffee Mug.

* * *

I ran to Coffee Mug with minutes to spare. I signed in, put on my apron, and and started taking orders. Stella waved me over.

"Hey Olivia? I was wondering if we could play your songs sometimes? For the band?" I stiffened no way. I can't perform them myself much les let someone else perform them for me.

"No," I said slowly.

"Please!?"

"No," I finished cleaning the tables, signed out and went home. I was tired from yesterday.


	21. Detention Connection

**Author's Note: Ok thank you Madame Degrassi19820 for voting and yes, you can vote more than once, but one chapter only per vote. :D**

**Lemonade Mouth and House of Anubis: 2**

**Other stories (see Chapter 18(or 19th uploaded chapter for this story), _Found Olivia_): 0**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth isn't owned by me**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Olivia's POV**

~RING!~

Finally! School is out! I went to the lemonade machine and inserted a coin. I was SO thirsty! You know the school is very warm, even with air condition. I heard voices in the detention/music room. I peeked in.

"You guys, it is so simple! It is B, B flat, B, and back to F sharp." Stella criticized. I guess they were having band practice.

"This isn't working!" Mo cried.

"It will, we just need to practice," Stella said, "Anyways, let's…" I went back to the machine and picked up my lemonade as the door opened. I turned to them and they looked surprise.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Getting a lemonade," I answered. No one replied so I waved goodbye and walked off.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

We watched as Olivia walk away. Stella turned to me.

"Why didn't you ask her to join the band?" she said.

"I didn't know I had to," I retorted, "Anyways, I need to get going. I need to finish my project for English tomorrow." I walked off.

* * *

**(Author's Note: These parts are from the movie I don't own them I only change the wording in some parts)**

"Why do we have to take Sydney everywhere?" Wen asked his dad. They got in a heated argument with Wen ending it by saying, "Look, I can't be late for school today."

* * *

**(Author's Note: Ok, I am skipping Mo's, Scott's-his wasn't even in the movie, Charlie's, and Stella's-though her's would have been different-morning.)**

"Wendall, you're up next," the teacher said. I started to walk up and opened my folder. Inside though, were photographs. Sydney's! Oh god, the biggest project of the year and I don't have it! I sat down.

"This can't be happening," I muttered. Sydney appeared at the door, mumbling about she has my folder while my classmates were whistling. The teacher and Sydney were having a conversation I wasn't paying attention to until he said the word – mother.

"She is not my mother," I exclaimed, "I mean look at her are you stupid?" I got detention that day. And I remembered thinking where Olivia was.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I decided to skip class seeing that I already knew the subject pretty well and the teacher said I would be getting an A anyways whether I did the project or no. I was in the janitor's closet reading a book and mumbling to myself. Brooms and mops went flying. The door opened and there stood Mr. Brenigan and a detention slip. I sighed and took it.

* * *

**Mo's POV (hehe)**

I can't believe it! Stella, Charlie, and I got detention while Scott got off with a warning. It is not fair! I love my boyfriend but he always gets the special treatment out of all of us. I fumed. And it was Stella's idea! I don't even know how Charlie and I got wrapped into it. Although, putting gum under Mr. Brenigan's prized gym seats was funny. I sighed and made my way towards the elevator.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I went to my locker and shoved the book in there and grabbed my songbook. Might as well get some work done right?

I walked in and was surprised to see Wen, Charlie, and Mo there. Stella was there too but I wasn't surprised about that. The girl gets it weekly. The detention lady, Ms. Reznik was listing off the rules. I was in my mind creating songs. Ms. Reznik exited the room saying something about staying put for a couple of minutes. Everyone turned to me. I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Whatcha got there, Olivia?" Stella asked casually.

"Um, the reason I hid in the woods," I said, making them back off. Ha! That...adventure paid off well.

Charlie, Wen, Stella, and Mo started doing something musical, but I didn't pay attention until they started playing intruments. It sounds familiar to my song I created, _**Turn up the Music**._ I couldn't help myself and started singing.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

_We're just trying to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

I turned around and saw Ms. Reznik standing there. We were muttering excuses. She shushed us.

"Shh, I needed to think," she said, she pointed at me, "You." I was scared I ran to my seat. I mean that woman heard me sing! No one is supposed to.

"Olivia," she continued, "You have a beautiful voice," she squealed, "Your band, it's a gift!"

"I'm not part of their band," I said quietly.

"Then why were you singing with them," she said.

"They melody fitted into a song I was working on."

"Have you been ever part of a band? Or anything musical?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know how to make lyrics and music?"

"I taught myself."

"Are you sure? Did your dad or mom teach you?"

"No… I taught myself," I looked down. Bringing up my mom made me feel sad.

"Well, you should be part of one."

"It won't end pretty."

"Why?"

I didn't answer, it was to painful.

"Why?" she repeated. Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Stella was looking at me.

"Be-because everything I have done, nothing ever worked out for me." I answered. Now, tears were forming in my eyes. I grabbed my songbook and ran out.


	22. The Past, The Beginning

**Author's Note: I don't know the reason for writing the other chapter, probably because Olivia MIGHT become part of the band. We have to wait to find out (Snicker). Oh, by the way, I am so far writing a LM and HOA crossover! Thanks for voting Madame Degrassi19820! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Olivia's POV**

I raced home and ran straight to my room. I don't know if anyone heard me come home or not but I don't care. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I remembered the beginning of my misery.

_~Flashback~_

_"Daddy!" cried the 2 year old._

_"Hi sweetheart," he said, but he looked at her and she was far from sweet._

_"Hey honey," a woman said walking into the room, "How was the hunt for a new job went?"_

_"Not well," he sighed, "Finding a job with a sum large enough for three people is hard."_

_"Well, not everything is perfect," she said cheerfully, "Don't give up."_

_He sighed. He wanted it to be easy._

_"OOF!" he said, as he landed on the floor. He had tripped over one of Olivia's toys. Again._

* * *

_"Jason, where were you? It is 11 o'clock at night! Livy wanted you to read her a bedtime story!" she exclaimed. He sighed. Everything was about Olivia. Olivia is just a child. Olivia wants a bedtime story. Let's watch Olivia's tv show instead of the Olympics. He can't take it anymore. He walked out the door with Alison calling from behind him to come back but he ignored the calls._

* * *

_"Jason! Why did you leave and don't come back until three? What is all that red stuff? OH NO! IT IS NOT BLOOD IS IT!? ISN'T IT ENOUGH YOU ARE USING DRUGS? WE HAVE A DAUGHTER TO LOOK AFTER!" _

_"Mommy? Why are you screaming?" Olivia came in rubbing her eyes._

_"Don't worry hunny, go back to sleep."_

_"But-"_

_"SHE SAID TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Jason said dangerously. Olivia ran in crying._

_"JASON!"_

_He left the house again. And took a walk in the woods._

* * *

_"Jason! Stop leaving like that! Go wash up before Olivia sees it!"_

_"Why is it always about Olivia?"_

_"Because she is our daughter! If you are so irritated about her than why do we have her here!?"_

_"I didn't know it was a hassle being a parent!" Alison looked at him shocked._

_"I. Am. Done. With. You."_

_She ran into Olivia's room for a little while and went into the master bedroom with a suitcase. She turned to Jason._

_"Goodbye." She turned to leave but before she could, he whipped out a gun and shot her. There was a gasp in the hallway. He turned to see Olivia. And tried to shoot her as well._

_~End of Flashback~_

She remembered it clearly. It was like it was yesterday.

There was a knock on the door. She held her breath, hoping they wouldn't come in. The door opened softly and Wen's head poked in. He turned his head muttering something.

"What do you want?"

"We came to see if you were ok," he said nervously.

"We?" He opened the door revealing his friends.


	23. Band Plans

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome review guys!**

**LM and HOA: 2**

**Others: 0**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth isn't mine! Huh, maybe every chapter I should find a new way to say this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Olivia's POV**

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Cheering you up?" Stella guessed.

"Well thank you," I said sarcastically.

"We just want to chee you up," Mo said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because you are our friend," Charlie said.

"I don't think I can be friends with Wen's friends."

"Why?" Scott asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Nope, want the answer, ask Wen yourself. Now if you excuse me, I need to take a nap."

* * *

**Wen's POV**

We exited the room and then everyone turned to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't answer everyone if everyone is asking me at once."

"Ok, I go first," Stella glared at everyone before continuing, "First why can't Olivia be friends with us?"

"Because you are my friends and Olivia and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"Well, you better become good terms. I want her to be in our band. Got it? She makes great music and an awesome singer. We could become an offical band with her!" I stared at her.

"Wen, just try to become friends with her. How bad is she? You aren't giving her a chance. She is really great, but with the marriage, you can't see that." Mo said gently. Charlie nodded. They looked at me for an answer.

"Fine, I will try to become friends with her, but if she disagrees with this band idea, I am not helping to convince her," I warned.

"We'll see about that," Stella said deviously. And with that, she left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short, but I am at the library and library computers have time limits. This chapter is a little boring too. Sorry about that. Well hope you like it because soon, there will be some spice that might keep you at the edge of your seats! Well, toodles! Wow, I sound like Mickey Mouse. PEACE! :D**


	24. Blast from the Past

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth is owned by Disney, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 23

**Wen's POV**

Everyone left and I sighed. This is going to be tougher than I thought. I knocked on Olivia's door. She opened it.

"What?"

"I just wanna say...I don't know...I guess...I'm sorry for my acting towards you since you moved in. I was just shocked that's all."

"Are you saying sorry just to get me into your band?"

"No...I mean, yes...maybe? How did you know?"

"The door isn't soundproof, ya know."

"Oh. Um, yeah, both I guess."

"Well, apology accepted, but I have to think about the band part." I was relieved. At least, I now have some pressure off me.

"Um, I need to be alone, bye." She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

I flopped onto my bed. I wasn't sure if she was being genuine. I mean, she heard our conversation. What if she is faking it? I sighed. High school life is so confusing. My phone buzzed.

**From: Stell**

**To: Wen**

**_Well? Did you guys become friendly?_**

**__****From: Wen**

**To: Stell**

**_Yeah, but she heard our conversation in the hallway. What if she is faking?_**

**__****From: Stell**

**To: Wen**

**_Whatever. We'll worry about that later. Meet at Coffee Mug in 10 min._**

**__****From: Wen**

**To: Stell**

**_Sure, meet ya there._**

**__**I sighed and went out of my room.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

****Wen just apologized! So unlike him! Well, the him I am used to. But they want me in the band. Is this some kind of glitch? My life is so confusing and depressing. I checked my watch. Oh my gosh, it is _11:50_! I am going to be late for work!

I ran downstairs and crashed into Wen. I rubbed my head.

"Oh! Sorry Wen!" I said hurriedly.

"It is ok. Where are you going?"

"Coffee Mug. I am going to be late for work."

"Do you want me to drive you, or not?" He is being nice to me. Maybe he IS be sincere.

"...Sure..." We hopped into his car and drove off.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

****We ran into the store and went our separate ways. I headed towards where my friends were.

"So...I saw you and Olivia coming in together," Stella said.

"Yeah, she was getting to work and I offered to drive her," I replied.

"Awesome! You guys are becoming friends!" Mo exclaimed.

"Maybe I was easier than I thought," I said.

"Told you! Olivia isn't bad," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right for once. Hey, where is Scott?" I asked.

"He is busy with his father," Mo replied. I nodded.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

****I was exhausted. There were so many customers today. I cleaned up and signed out. I started walking home. I took the route through the park, it was always so peaceful there. And then I saw a very familiar face, too familiar. I quickly turned away, hoping it wasn't him, but too late, he spotted me.

"Hey! Long time no see! How did you like your break?" he said scornfully.

"...fine..." I whispered.

"Oh, don't be shy, now follow me. I have to finish what I started," he said. I was scared. What he started was bad, really bad.

"Aww, come on, don't be scared, Olivia! We have history! Now follow me or I will make you," he growled. Without bothering for an answer, he started dragging me.

"Let go of me, Spencer!" I screamed.


	25. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: He-he, cliffhanger! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lemonade Mouth movie OR book.**

Chapter 24

**Wen's POV**

The band decided to head towards my house and start becoming friendlier. Meanwhile, we were playing board games.

"Guys, what time is it?" Stella asked. Her phone was in her hand, but it was dead.

"Um, 4:30, why?" Scott said. He came over as soon as Mo told him.

"Didn't Olivia's shift end at 4?" Mo asked.

"I think so," Charlie said.

"Yes! Now we can some quality time with her!" Stella cheered.

* * *

15 minutes later, we were still waiting for Olivia.

"Where could she be?" I wondered aloud. Just then Olivia came running in.

"Hi Olivia!" Mo chirped. Olivia didn't respond. She didn't even look at us. Instead, she ducked her head and ran to her room.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Spencer had beaten me up badly. I mean not injury, but enough to leave me covered in bruises. As I walked home, my ankle hurt so bad, I was limping..

I entered the room and saw Wen and the rest in the living room. Oh gosh, this is going to be tough. I ran straight to my room as fast as I can, ignoring Mo's greeting. I locked my door and sat in front of the mirror. I changed into long-sleeves, Ugh! And started apply face cream to cover my bruises.

There was a knock on the door, I unlocked it and Mo came in, along with the rest of the band. She looked at me.

"What is wrong Olivia?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Then why were you running?"

"Um...because...I needed to get to my room before I saw you," I fibbed.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe play board games?"

"Ooh! I know! How about we play Truth or Dare!" Stella said, finally speaking up. She sat on my bed. I sighed. Looks like there is no way out of this.

The truth or dare kept going around. Everyone, surprisingly, was doing dare.

"Ok Olivia, truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"Truth," I said.

"When was the last time you got into a fight, and how recently?"

"Um..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, Dun, DUN! Hehe, see ya next chapter!**


	26. Spencer Walsh and Bonding Time

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews! It makes me smile when I have so much support for my first story! If you don't like my stories, don't read. Sorry by the way that I haven't updated in a long time. The laptop was haywire. I would type a bunch for the chapter and then it would turn off when I didn't save yet! Do you know how hard it is to memorize everything?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth...**

* * *

Chapter 25

**Olivia's POV**

"Umm..." I stammered. I couldn't tell them not yet! Not ever! They were staring at me expectantly. They wanted an answer.

"Dinner is ready!" Sydney called from downstairs. Thank god, Sydney is a lifesaver. For now anyways.

* * *

We were setting up the equipment so we could practice, I don't even know why I agreed to practice in the first place, when I noticed a bunch of bags in the living room.

"Why are all your stuff doing here?" I asked, confused.

"We are having a sleepover! Girls in your room, boys in Wen's. That was the only way Mo's dad would agree," Stella explained cheerfully.

"Ok..." I said.

"Ready to practice?" Charlie said.

"What ARE we going to practice?" Mo asked. Everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have any songs for us to practice?" Stella asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Aww, come on Olivia! We want to practice and you are a great song writer...I think...I mean you had a songbook...we saw it the other day..." Scott trailed off. I saw everyone giving him lookes but all I did was narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. I went upstairs and got a binder and pulled out a couple pages and hurried down.

I placed them on the table.

"Here, practice these," I said.

An hour later, we finally started to practice with the intruments.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. Everyone nodded and he clapped a beat with his drumsticks.

Wen started playing the beginning piano. And the song began.

_Can you see me?  
'Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
'Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Tryin' so hard to get there  
And I say  
Oh!  
We're gonna let it show!  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try  
To make it come alive  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (Somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody  
I'm so tired  
Of being invisible  
But I feel it, yeah  
Like a fire below the surface  
Trying to set me free  
Burnin' inside of me  
'Cause were standing on the edge now  
It's a long way down  
But I say  
Oh!  
We're gonna let it show!  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try  
To make it come alive  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (Somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody  
We will walk out of this darkness  
Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun  
Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)  
And when we fall we fall together  
'Til we get back up and we will rise as one  
Ohohohohoh  
Oh!  
We're gonna let it show!  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try  
To make it come alive  
C'mon let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (Somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody  
Somebody  
Ooo Oh_

Everyone cheered. We went through the first time without any mistakes. I was impressed. This band idea might not be bad after all. My phone rang and I frowned at the Caller ID. Luckily, no one noticed.

"What do you want Walsh?" I said. Shoot, everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, sass talk, I like that," came the voice from the other end.

"I said, what do you want."

"Oh, just to schedule an appointment. How are those bruises healing. I want to add some more. How about ten minutes from now? Clearing in the woods?" I frowned. Unfortunately, this one didn't go unnoticed.

"Why?"

"Oh, because I feel like it. And you better or consequences will happen."

"Fine. I will be there."

"Good."

"Oh, by the way?"

"What?"

"I hate you." I hung up. And looked at the group.

"Sorry I have to go," I said.

"Who was that?" Mo asked curiously.

"Spencer. Spencer Walsh."

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" Dang! Why did I tell her!

"You wish," I muttered and left before anyone else asked any questions.

**Wen's POV**

We stared as Olivia left. Mo turned to me.

"Do you know who Spencer Walse is?" I shrugged.

"Nope, don't know him," I answered.

"Ok...people...since Olivia isn't here. How about we think about how to plot to warm up to her being part of our band?" Stella suggested. None of us thought of a better idea of what to do so we agreed.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I staggered home with new bruises. Good thing I had my make-up bag in my purse or who knows what would have happened.

"I am back!" I called. Stella and the others were in the living room.

"Great! We have a bunch of things planned for tonight!" Stella exclaimed. I groaned. I was sore all over. But I was nice and decided to participate.

We played a bunch of board games and watched a movie. Charlie fell asleep so Scott and Stella carried him and threw him in the pool out back. We played Truth or Dare and I stayed with the dares to be safe. After that, we played Twister and acted out a play. It was 11, so we called it quits. Turns out, I won Twister. Who knew gymnastics and dance can surprise people? We turned in. I put on a light long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Stella raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" I asked her.

"Isn't it a little hot to wear long sleeves and pants?" I shrugged. And she let it slide but I can tell she was suspicious. I stayed awake, thinking about Spencer. He is such a...there isn't even a word to describe him! Well, not an appropriate word anyways. I looked at the clock. 12:35 am. Great. I sighed and fatigue took over me.

* * *

I woke up sweaty and alone. Where is Stella and Mo? I looked at the clock. Shoot! It is 8: 38! I ran into the shower and slipped on a hoodie. I checked my phone. I had a text message while I was in the shower.

**From: Walsh**

**To: Liv**

_**Hey! Another appointment today around 10 in the morning ok? Same place though. See ya there! ;)**_

**From: Liv**

**To: Walsh**

_**You creep. But I will meet you there I have to.**_

I sighed and hurried downstairs. I found everyone at the table, finishing breakfast.

"Hey sleepyhead!" everyone chorused.

"Hi..." I said. Charlie looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You are wearing a hoodie, I thought you hated hoodies! You always wear t-shirts!" he said between laughs. Mo looked at me.

"He is right, since when did you start wearing hoodies? And long sleeves? That was what you were wearing yesterday," she said.

"It is nothing," I mumbled and busied myself to pile my plate. Thankfully, they dropped the subject. They were talking about random things, I tuned them out until Stella turned to me.

"You wanna hang with us today? We are going out about 10 o'clock to the mall," she said.

"I would love to-wait, I can't, I am busy with something," I said.

"With what?" Shoot! Why does Stella have to be so nosy?

"With something..."

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know,"

"But-"

"Stella, drop it," I said.

We hung out in the living room until I checked my watch. 9:52. Shoot!

"I have to go," I said hurriedly and left without a reply.

**Wen's POV**

The minute Olivia left, Stella stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To follow Olivia."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why and where she is going."

"But Stella, isn't that invading her privacy?"

"No! I have a feeling this is about that Spencer dude and remember what she said yesterday? On her phone? She said I hate you. After that she left and came back looking tired. And there was a bruise on her chin."

We stared at her. Since when did, THE Stella Yamada, become so observant? She NEVER and I mean never pay attention in school. Not even when the teacher tells her to.

"Well, we might as well help Olivia, if what Stella says is true," Scott said. Charlie just nodded and I shrugged.

"So, who is up for some spy time?" Stella says mysteriously.

* * *

We were trailing Olivia for 5 minutes in the woods and then she disappeared. But Charlie managed to track her back. Who knew that boy was made to be a spy?

We saw Olivia sitting on a log. Waiting for someone. Then this guy appeared. He was an okay-looking guy. Well, he was very handsome, I could tell Stella and Mo thought so. Olivia spoke up.

"What do you want now Walsh?" Olivia said harshly. So that was Spencer!

"Now, now, is that how you treat a friend?" Olivia had friends? She said she never had any.

"You're not my friend. Newsflash, someone who beats me up doesn't count as a friend for me?" So he isn't a friend. Wait, did she just say that he beat her up?

"Speaking of which, do you want to begin?"

"Nope, but let's just get this over with." Spencer started doing horrible things to Olivia. So horrible I can't describe. I snuck a look at the rest. Mo was staring in horror and burying her face in Scott's shoulder. Scott was gaping his mouth was wide open. Literally. If a fly came near, he could make a home out of it. Charlie's face was unreadable. Well, I couldn't see his face. It was buried in his hands. Stella was horrified, but looked at us and motioned for us to go back to my house.

* * *

"I feel so bad for Olivia," Mo whimpered when we finally reached my house, went up to my room, and closed the door. We all nodded.

We heard a the front door slam shut and footsteps scurrying up the stairs and the door of the room next to mine slammed shut. Olivia was home.

We made our way towards her door and knocked on it softly.

"In a minute," we heard her call. Stella grew impatient.

"Open the door right now Olivia or I will bust it down!" we heard her go to the door and hesitate, before unlocking it, but she didn't open it.

We came in and looked at her.

"You okay Olivia?" Mo asked.

"Just peachy, until Stella started screaming why?"

"Because we were in the woods and we saw the most interesting thing. We saw you, Olivia, being beat up by a guy." Olivia's eyes widened and she buried her face in the pillow she was holding. Mo patted her back and she looked up. There were tears flowing down her face. She stood up. She went to a drawer and shifted through some things and pulled out a black rectangular box. She stuffed it in her purse and closed the drawer. She headed towards the door, but Stella blocked her.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Stella screamed. We can tell she was frustrated with Olivia.

"Somewhere. Now get out of my way!" Olivia yelled. She pushed past Stella and stormed past Sydney who was at the door.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Well, Olivia was acting strange lately, so we followed her. And then we saw this Spencer Walsh guy beating her up. Then we came here to confront her about it and she sort of broke down. She went to that drawer and pulled a box out of it and then shoving it in her purse. Then you know what happened next. The screaming and her leaving." Sydney nodded in understanding, then her face turned to horror. She ran to the drawer Olivia had been rummaging in earlier. She turned to us.

"Did she take a long black rectangular box about 6 inches long and 1 inch high?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. Her face turned grim.

"What happened?" Mo asked worriedly.

"We, need to get that box from Olivia." Sydney answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Duh! :D What do you think was in that box? Who will guess the correct answer? See ya and thank you for your support!**


	27. More Than a Band

**Author's Note: Sorry I am taking forever! Oh, people who wanted Lemonade Mouth and House of Anubis will have to wait because, I lost my plot that I wrote down somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters **

* * *

Chapter 26

**Wen's POV**

Everyone rushed outside in pursuit of Olivia. Dude, I just started becoming friendly to Olivia and now is not the time for her to die. Then I wasted my time on her! And then we will lose our lead singer! Well, assumed lead singer. She is a really talented writer and pretty too. _Stop that Wen! Don't say that! _I mentally scolded myself, but I couldn't help it. She really was pretty. Her smile was contagious and graceful and her eyes...well her eyes showed her as an innocent person, but it really hid all her pain. Not to mention you can get lost in them easily. What in the world!? Where in the world are these thoughts coming from. Stella was shouting at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Wen! Keep up! We have to find Olivia!" Stella shouted.

"Where can she be?" Charlie wondered.

"Probably in the woods. I mean we saw her there when she was near that lake," Scott answered.

"That's it! The lake! Scott, you're a genius!" Mo exclaimed, happily. She kissed him and Stella groaned.

"Save the PDA for a room! We have to find Olivia!" Stella shouted again.

We slowed down. We panted and quieted down. We walked quietly in the woods, careful not to disturb anything. Suddenly, there was a snap we froze. We heard a quiet gasp followed by movement. We grinned. We had found her.

**Olivia's POV**

I peeked out and saw everyone moving quietly. I couldn't let them see me! I carefully lowered my hand onto the ground to support myself.

**_SNAP!_**Uh oh. I gasped. Great. I covered my mouth, but it was too late. They were already moving towards me. Wen was the closest so he was next to me before the others.

"What do you think you are doing? Why commit suicide!" Stella demanded. I just shrugged. That made her even madder.

"You don't know! Give me that box!" she took it out of my hands before I can even react. When she opened it she was confused.

"A knife?" she asked quizzically.

"A poisoned one. One small scratch from it and in a matter of minutes you're dead," I answered simply. Mo looked at me like I had three heads, but everyone else was just staring at the dagger in horror.

"Where did you get this?" Scott asked.

"My dad."

They all turned to except Sydney. Sydney cleared her throat.

"How about we head home?" she suggested.

* * *

We were gathered in the living room when Mo turned to me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I could take the pressure. I think I would be happier dead," I said.

"But we wouldn't be," Wen snorted. He was actually really sweet. After the fact I got over our rivalry. He had ginger hair which made him unique and quite handsome. Really!? Why this conversation again? Those thoughts about Wen have been invading my mind recently. Mo was talking to everyone.

"Hey Olivia? We aren't really good at writing songs, but this one is an exception. Everyone walked over to their places.

"Just follow along," Stella said.

**Mo:**  
_I can't pretend_  
_To know how you feel_  
_But know that I'm here_  
_Know that I'm real_

**Wen:**  
_Say what you want_  
_Or don't talk at all_

**Mo:**  
_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are small_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**Stella:**  
_You used to brave the world_  
_All on your own_  
_Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

**Charlie:**  
_Be who you wanna be_  
_Always stand tall_

**Scott:**  
_Not gonna let you fall_

**All:**  
_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too_  
_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

**Olivia:**  
_I never knew you could take me so far_  
_I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

**All:**  
_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)_  
_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

_**Olivia:**_  
_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

We congragulated each other and they circled around me.

"What?" I asked innocently, but I had a feeling I know what they are talking about.

"So? Will you join our band?" Stella asked. I hesitated, but this was my dream. _A dream that might crash, based on your past, _my mind reminded me.

"Well?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Fine, I'll join," I answered.

Everyone was whooping with joy. Wen hugged me really tight.

"Wen-I love you too but-you are squeezing the air out of me," I gasped. He let go of me and we both blushed.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Review?**


	28. URGENT! 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know you hate these, I do too but I need to tell you people, the marvelous people who enjoy my stories. Anyhow, before I can continue the story, I need couples, and you get to choose them! Just go on my profile and vote on the polls. Up to three votes and the results are secret! So there will be suspense! :)

Oh, this goes out to you schohiniluver! Hope you like it!

Oh, and special thanks to CaitlynGeller4ever and Madame Degrassi19820! They have reviewed for all my chapters! Thanks you guys and love you so much! The friend way...


	29. URGENT! 2

Ok! About the couples poll, sorry about that. I didn't know how to work the poll and then CaitlynGeller4ever came and saved the day! Many thanks to you! Ok, NOW you can go onto my profile and vote. It is blind poll so you don't know until later! Haha, I like suspense sometimes. :)


	30. Scott Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Okay, it looks like I am not going to get any more voters so here are the results:**

**Wenlivia (duh!)**

**Marlie**

**Rayella**

**Sorry if anyone is disappointed but those were the results. In my other stories you can vote to change them! But for this one, it going to be these results.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Maybe this plot but not the real people. :(**

Chapter 27

**Olivia's POV**

Wen finally let go of me and he was blushing I think I was too but no one seemed to notice.

"Ok people! It is time to celebrate! What time is it?" Stella asked.

"Um, 3:30," Scott said.

"Then let's go and celebrate!" Mo cheered.

"Um...I have to be somewhere..." Scott muttered.

"Where?" Mo asked.

"Around, ya know, family stuff, see you," Scott kissed Mo and headed out. I thought I saw something cross through Charlie's face but I think I was just imagining things.

Twenty minutes later,few were at the Coffee Mug. Good thing too because I almost forgot I had a shift today.

I was just cleaning up and signing off when I heard voices in the back. I looked back at my friends, but they were busy talking.

I exited through the back door just as the voices were fading. I recognized them! It was Scottarray, and a few or Ray's friends that I don't know. Well, I never bothered and tried to learn their names.

I followed them. This isn't family for Scott. He doesn't lie to me, or the band, and keeps it that way. Nu uh, no way Jose.

They entered an abandoned warehouse full of people and a truckwith music instruments in them. I had a bad feeling where thisoils going.

Ray hopped onstage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey peoples! My name is Ray, as you already know, this is my band Mudslide Crush! You know me as lead guitarist and lead singer, but now welcome our lead guitarist, Scott Pickett!" Ray shouted.

Everyone was cheering, well, everyone but me that smiled nervously and scanned the crowd. I kept my head down, cascade he might spot me. He didn't. But now he was smiling.

"And now," Ray continued, "We will perform and song for you!"

More cheers and the song began.

_Who's that tryin' to talk to me_  
_Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe_  
_Keep me on ice, subzero degrees_  
_I'm so solid that you can't see through me_

_We rock the stage like a playoff game_  
_Don't have to say it, you know my name_  
_Three-point shot, no time on the clock_  
_And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not! _

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_Your busted up club, it was doomed from the start_  
_Don't even try it, we're state of the art_  
_When we break the rules, they bend for us_  
_When they need a job done, they send for us_  
_mouth/and_the_crowd_ ]_  
_Brand new kicks and a brand new jersey_  
_What do you expect, yeah we deserve it_  
_Three-point shot no time on the clock_  
_And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not! _

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_It's the Crush_

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

Everyone was still cheering. Scott was smiling so hard that his face might break at any moment. Two girls came up to the stage one blonde, one redhead. Uh oh, not a good sign. The blonde was standing next to Scott and the redhead with Ray. What was their names again? Oh, yeah, Patty and Jules. They go to our school. Same grade as us. Another uh oh.

They girls turned to the guys. Patty kissed Ray on the cheek, but Jules kissed Scott full on the lips. SHE DID WHAT!?

When Jules broke the kiss Scott's smile was even bigger than before. If tht was even possible. I feel so bad for Mo.

They exited the stage and went their separate ways. Except for Scott and Jules! They went to the room at thethe warehouse warehouse. I followed them.

The door was opened just a crack and I peeked in.

"That was a great show Scott!" Jules exclaimed.

"I know! Ray is such a great songwriter! Even better than most people," he replied. He leaned in and Jules giggled flirtiously. He kissed he and they began making out.

With mixed emotions, anger and sadness, I exited the building and headed back to the Voffee Mug. The band was waiting outside.

"There you are Olivia! We almost thought you ditched us!" Stella exclaimed.

"I was...busy...taking out the trash," I fumbled, looking for an excuse. Mo raised an eyebrow, and I hurriedly changed the subject.

"So...where are we off to?" I asked.

"We dunno, we thought that we would go check with Scott and then go to the park or something," Charlie answered.

I stayed in silence, but I guess that they took it as a yes because we were walking the direction towards us house. I lagged behind and Wen came to my side.

"Is everything alright?" he murmured.

"Just that we shouldn't go to Scott's house," I muttered.

"Why?" I was about to tell him but we turned onto Scott's street.

"Too late now, just wait and see," he looked at me quizzically but said nothing more. He squeezed my hand and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. _Stop that, _I mentally scolded myself.

We turned into his driveway, just to find him making ur with Jules. Of course. Mo's eyes teared up. Stella looked mad, super mad, by the seconds. Charlie lookedfunny, mixed emotions, like horror and relief. I will find that out later. Wen was looking at me. And I was, well I was not suprised, I saw it before so I knew it would happen.

"SCOTT YOU ARE SUCH A ***** OF A GUY YOU KNOW THAT! YOU HAD TO PLAY WITH MO'S EMOTIONS AND THEN GO ****ING OFF WITH JULES! YOU ARE **** YOU KNOW THAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW ****ED OFF I AM!? I AM GONNA KICK THAT *** OF YOURS!" Stella screamed. I winced, but so did everyone else.

"Woah Stell calm down! You don't need to go cussing in the neighborhood. There are children on this street ya know," Wen said.

I can't believe it Scott, we are over!" Mo sobbed. She collapsed in the nearest person's arms, Charlie's to be exact, he glared at Scott but didn't sat anything. He turned to me.

"Any words Olivia?"

"I knew," I said simply. They stared at me. Scott looked at me horrified, but I didn't care anymore.

"I heard voices in the back just when I was cleaning up from my shift when I heard voices. I followed them and they were Mudslide Crushes. Then they were in a warehouse and Ray was announcing a new band member, who was Scott, then, they performed this ridiculous song and Patty and Jules came onstage. After a while, Scott and Jules were in this room talking about how it was an amazing performance, that Ray was Scott's best songwriter, and then...Scott and Jules were making out. Sorry Mo, I wanted to tell you but, I thought that Scott should tell you instead," I finished with a rush.

Scott and Jules were staring daggers at me. Ha! Like I care! I just told the truth!

"What!?" I said, defiantly, "I had a right I saw what happened and you turned your back on us."

"And just so you know, you are out of the band Scott," Stella said. We all hugged Mo and walked away and didn't look back at the backstabber and his probable-girlfriend.

**Author's Note: Do you like it? Hate it? Review? I didn't want to do it to poor Scott, I have nothing against him, but this is the only way for me to get Marlie together. Plus, I couldn't think of any other way.**


	31. Rayella!

**Author's Note: Ok, you hate me. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, so I decide that I will leave the poll up. If you want to change the course of the story, than vote! And until the voting polls changes, the winners I posted on the previous chapter will stay like that. So if you love Schohini or Starlie, then vote!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 28

**Wen's POV**

That nerve of a guy! We were friends since forever and then he just left like that! How could he? And how could Olivia not tell us! Well, she only learned an hour or so before but still!

Speaking of Olivia, she and Charlie was trying to comfort a crying Mo. Stella was nowhere to be seen and I was just standing there. Olivia hugged Mo and walked towards me, now that I think about it, Olivia can be very sweet. At times. Others, she is a pain in the neck.

"So...are you doing ok?" Olivia asked. I shrugged.

"I guess, I mean Scott was one of my best buds since when we were little so it is a weird feeling losing him ya know?" I said.

"I guess it is hard losing a friend you were close to, but if you guys were meant to be buds forever, than we have to see how life goes. Life may be about decision, but there is always a destiny."

"And where did you learn all this?"

"On the road, from what I've been through."

Then it struck me. I totally forgot. Olivia had nothing but lost for a long time. Oops.

"Sorry," I muttered. She nodded to me.

"It's ok, people forget about me easily."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know, but I am just saying."

She walked away, but turned back.

"Hey have you seen Stella?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz, I guess I wondered where she is..."

**Stella's POV**

I was mad. I was really mad. I was super mad. I was horrifically to anyone else mad. I marched up to Ray. Surprisingly, he was at the park. Anyways, I marched up to Ray. I planted myself in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed.

"What?" he asked innocently. Grr, I am REALLY mad now. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY lies to Yamada.

"YOU MADE SCOTT PART OF YOUR BAND, YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM US, YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM MO, YOU ARE ARE A CRAZY WEIRDO PSYCHO BASTARD! THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE YOU! YOU ARE-" I was cut off when Ray kissed me. On the lips. Forcefully. I like that. OMG! Did I just say I liked kissing Ray!? Before I could do anything else, he forced his tongue in my mouth. That nerve he just did it like that! But hactually IS a good kisser. Good enough for me I guess. Hmm, Ray Beech as Stella Yamada's boyfriend. I guess it could work. Of course, he would have to stop being an idiot for me do date him.

We pulled apart. Ray was smirking. No matter how good of a kisser he is, I am STILL steamed.

"What are you doing? Stealing Scott from our band?" I demanded.

"Well we needed a new guitar member and Scott was a really good one," he said, slowly.

"But he was already part of OUR band, what do you think you are doing taking him away from us?"

"Well he was getting pretty close to you, closer than Mo so I had to do something."

"That didn't mean you had to take away from us you-wait what?"

"Erm, I just like have this like crush on you no biggie?"

"You have a crush, on your archenemy?"

"Well, actually I didn't want you to know I had a crush, but I wanted to talk to you so...I kept making arguments..." My head was spinning.

"After all this time, I thought you were my enemy."

"Yeah...so...do you want to go out with me?"

I paused thinking. Ray might be a good boyfriend, but he just stole Scott away from us, that is bad mojo.

"No, well yes, sort of. You are going on a trail date. I don't trust you after all the things you have done to me, whether good or bad. Got it?"

He nodded, but he had a frown on his face. I smirked.

"Good," I continued, "it starts tomorrow."

I walked away with the last word. Ahh! It feels so good.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I was walking back towards the house after the whole Scott incident. I passed the park on the way home. I sighed. After the whole _Spencer _incident when I first met him, I lost my skateboard. It was very special to me. I stopped.

_No. Way. _I thought. This is unbelievable! Stella kissing Ray! That bastard! Ray, not Stella. First, he hits on me, then he teams up with my dad-I still don't know how he got out of going to jail, he takes Scott away from us, and now he is kissing Stella! Wait, that is good.

If he likes Stella, she might get him to let Scott come back to us, I knew it! Something was going on about Ray! No boy picks a fight with the same girl daily! But why take Scott away.

Well, Scott does guitar, like Stella so they usually meet at each other's houses to practice. Plus, they have a ton of dignity and pride. PLUS, some people think if they go together, they would become power couple. But people don't say that when they are around. And Mo too. Aha! That's why! I am so smart!

I hurried home, but realized I wasn't doing anything, so slowed down my footsteps. Even so, I reached the house in 5 minutes. No one was home.

I grabbed my laptop and song book and headed towards the lake.

* * *

**Wen's POV**

I saw Olivia near the park and decided to follow her. I mean I am no snoop, but this is like playing spy when I was little. I miss those times.

She was staring at something at the park so long, I thought she was frozen. Oh, well. Maybe it was nothing.

She entered the house and I hid behind a tree. She came out again with her laptop and songbook and headed towards the woods. Maybe to the lake.

When we got there, I was still hiding from her and she sat down in the shade of a tree, facing the lake. She opened her laptop and pulled up a piano app. She opened the songbook and began playing softly. Soon, she started singing. I was the song we heard from her at this same place, but this time, I was paying attention to her voice. It was so sweet and melodic and beautiful and amazing and wonderful and great and perfect and harmonizing and soft and pretty and superb and wow-oh my gosh, I am drooling! What the heck!

Olivia stopped singing and playing and I froze. Did she hear me? Was I discovered. She picked up a pencil and began furiously scribbling down lyrics. Oh. I let out my breath and sighed. That was close. Olivia kept writing and erasing and writing and erasing after she wrote like what the chorus and stuff. She was stuck on a part though.

Should I go out there and help her? What if she gets mad at me? Is it a good idea?

I shook my head. That is silly. I am her band mate, I should be able to help her.

I tiptoed to where she sat.

"Hey," I said softly.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

****"Hey," I heard someone say.

I looked up startled, but I was only Wen.

"Oh, hey," I answered.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just writing some songs,"

"Do you need help?"

"I guess, I mean I practically have everything finished, but the bridge is the problem,"

"Here give me it,"

I handed my songbook to him and watch him read it over.

"This is great, Olivia. It is a really good song," he said.

"Thanks," I answered, blushing.

"Um," he sat down and continued, "maybe you could add a rap part or something here."

"That's a good idea, except I don't know how to rap."

"I could try, I have done some before," he offered. I nodded.

"Sure."

It was about 30 minutes later and I was playing on my laptop.

"Done," Wen announced.

"Let me see," I took it from him and began reading it. I giggled.

"What?"

"Heaven-sent, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am heaven-sent."

"Sure you are," I muttered. Here let's play the song over once," he took the laptop from me and started playing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about_

__I looked up at Wen and gasped, I didn't realized we were so close.


	32. Dreams

**Author's Note: OMG! I am so sorry! i have not updated in like forever! I am sorry! I had three reports due last Friday and on Saturday I had a birthday party to go to! Plus, I ran into some writer's block, but you don't want to know the reasons why I wasn't updating so continue reading! P.S. Mo and Scott are winning and try to keep it that way if you haven't voted yet by voting. Voting ends in a week!**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I put that I don't own Lemonade Mouth?**

Chapter 29

**Wen's POV**

I stared at Olivia. I heard her gasp. I would have, but I am too manly to do that so I just said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"I like your smile."

She looked even more startled and flustered. Wow, so smooth of me right?

"Uh, sorry," I muttered.

She nodded stiffly before packing up. Why is it that I always make her mad? I mean I like her, wait, scratch that. I like-her-as-a-friend like her. She finished and left. I groaned and looked at the lake water. It was mocking me like that in water, there were no problems.

"Who cares?" I wondered aloud, "A swim would be nice."

* * *

I was still thinking about Olivia when I came out of the lake, when I was drying off, on my walk back to the house, and even when i was doing my homework. Olivia is really getting on my nerves.

I quit homework and climbed into bed to take a nap.

I had the randomest dream.

I was walking behind Olivia and a dude I don't know. They seem to know each other really well. Even happy. I knew Olivia wouldn't like me trailing her but my legs wouldn't let me. It is as if the dream is commanding me. They walked into the park woods and towards the benches. Near there, there was a picnic blanket and basket. Olivia was staring at it in wonder and the guy snuck a box and kneeled down. He said something I couln't make out and Olivia said something and shrieking at the same time. I my heart dropped and my temper seemed to rise,

Olivia and what's-his-face kissed.

I awoke panting and sweating. What the heck did the dream mean?

_It means you were meant for each other, _whispered a voice.

"Who said that?" I asked, startled.

I looked around but no one was there. I peeked into the hallway. Empty. I looked out my window. Olivia was playing with Georgia and Sydney and my dad was sitting underneath a tree and talking.

I was creeped out by the voice. And what did it mean about we were meant for each other?

I shook my head and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Showers seem to refresh me.

An hour later, we had an urgent meeting.

Soon, everyone was assembled at Coffee Mug. Olivia was busy working at the counter, but she would be over here in a minute.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked. Like always.

Mo was quiet and Stella was bopping her leg, impatiently.

"I booked us a gig at Coffee Mug! On Saturday, which is in three days, we have to perform...I don't know, 3 songs. Isn't that amazing?" Stella exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, problem is, that are we going to perform?" Olivia asked coming up to us.

"We can perform the song we were writing to day," I offered.

Olivia looked down while the others stared at us.

"That's perfect! And I have this song I have been writing, but I need amother rapper," said Stella.

"That's fine, Wen can do it, he wrote the rap in our song today anyways," Olivia replied.

"Great! And I have a song I have been working on! That makes three!" said Mo.

"Great," Charlie said, "so who's ready to practice?"

15 minutes later, we were ready to practice.

Olivia, Stella, and Mo were passing ur papers for everyone.

"Try to remember these songs and or morrow we will practice and then on Saturday we will perform, got it?" Stella said.

We nodded.

"Great, now if you excuse me, I need to go home."

**Olivia's POV**

****When everyone left, I started to think what happened at the lake. It was so weird. I looked at the clock. 4 pm. I am going to take a nap.

I path the strangest dream. Sydney was in it and we were talking about Wen. She kept saying about how I wasn't seeing it and that me and Wen had a thing for each other. Maybe that was true, I had feelings for Wen, but even so, he wouldn't have feelings for me.


	33. The Start of Something New

** Author's Note: So, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, you know how school work is...anyways, I think I will start pot wrap up this story in the next few chapters.**

Chapter 30

**Olivia's POV**

It has been 2 weeks since we lost Scott, Charlie and Mo are closer than ever but they wanted to stay as friends since Mo clearly has feelings Afro Scott. We performed at the dance at school, but were soon disposed because of our 'disturbing' performance. Tomorrow we are competing in the Battle of the Bands. Stella has been quite strange since Scott left us, but no one knows why. Me? I dunno, the drams I have about Wen seeonto be getting stranger and stranger and I think *cough*I might*cough*have*cough*somefeelings for Wen.

Wen and I were sitting in Coffee Mug. My job had ended when I got a part time one at the bookstore.

"So...do you have any songs yet?" Wen asked.

"Well...yes and no. I got one, but it isn't really a song for the band, it is more of a personal one," I mumbled.

"Can I hear it?"

"Um sure, but we need to go home."

Thirty minutes later, we were at that clearing in the woods. I heads been our spot to write songs since we made Determinate.

I cleared my throat, strummed the guitar, and started playing.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me._

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you,_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_And you just see right through me._

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through._

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible._

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize._

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you._

_Baby, let me love you,_

_Let me want you._

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile._

Wen clapped and whistled and I smiled And gave a good natured bow.

"That was amazing! We Gould actually perform that, but instead I think Mo should play the violin and you the bass." Wen said.

I shrugged.

"I got a lot of songs stored away," I said.

"Really? Let me call the band over, they should really her these songs."

Again, I shrugged.

Aother thirty minutes past before we assembled the band.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Olivia has written a bunch of songs, I thought you guys should hear them and see what you think." Wen explained.

"Cool!" exclaimed Mo.

I sang the song I had sung to Wen earlier. Everyone clapped and got ready to strum a song. I had written it last year on Mother's Day when I was thinking what would have happened if my mom was here.

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today_

Everyone clapped and I smiled.

"We should so totally do that for Mother's Day!" Stella exclaimed.

"Let's practice," Mo said.

We practiced for two hours before we called it quits.

"Whoo, tomorrow we are going in Battle of the Bands!" Stella exclaimed.

"I know," Charlie said, "I am so excited!"

"Well, good night to everyone," Mo said.

Soon, everyone was gone and left me and Wen alone.

We chatted quietly than watched a movie.

"Good Night Olivia," he said.

"Nite," I said quietly.

He looked at me for a moment than leaned in and kissed me.


	34. Love Story

**Author's Note: Almost the end! Well, I will have other stories posted. :) Word of advice on movies, watch this one called 'Secret of Moonacre,' it. Is. AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth or any songs I have and might put in this story. I think I forgot the songs part in the last chapter O.O**

Chapter 31

**Wen's POV**

OH. MY. GOD. What in the world did i just do!? But the good thing is that she is kissing me back right? Am I right? But she is my STEPSISTER. That can't be right. Well, she isn't even genetically my stepsister. Sydney adopted her. So technically she isn't related to me, of course, there is that debate about everyone being related to everyone at some point...NEVERMIND!

I pulled away, my eyes wide. Olivia was half smiling and biting her lip while staring at the floor. God, she is adorable.

THERE IT IS AGAIN! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?

"Um..." I stammered.

"Um..." she mumbled.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know why I did that!"

"That's fine. Um, good night."

Before I could even say something, she shut the door in my face.

**Mo's POV**

Something was going on with Wen and Olivia. For the past couple of days they were really awkward around each other. And when I tried to ask them about it, they immediately said nothing was wrong. I KNOW something is up, but right now, I am with my own problems. One word. Scott. I don't know what to do now. Scott has been trying to apologize to me, but Stella keeps steering me clear away from him. Part of me is glad, the other keeps screaming, Leave me alone! I want to talk to him!

But right now, I have to study for a test in Chemistry tomorrow. I was so occupied in my studying that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me.

"Hey," he said.

I whirled around to face him.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

"Hey, that is no way to treat your boyfriend," Scott teased.

"Boyfriend!? You cheated on me!"

"That was a mistake." He looked at me with a smirk, but I crossed my arms, indicating that I don't believe him.

His face soften.

"I mean it. I didn't mean to do any of that. Ray made me put up this stupid rock star act and he said a rock star made out with multiple girls. I don't even know why I wanted to be a part of his band in the first place."

I looked at him and saw the guy who I always loved. He noticed me looking at him.

"So, will you forgive me? Will we be an item?"

"Mmmmm, come to Coffee Mug tomorrow, I'll give you my answer then."

He smiled and hugged me.

"I missed you," he whispered. Then he left.

I ran all the way to Wen's house until I got to Olivia's room.

"Hey, I need help to write a song. Three in fact," I said breathlessly.

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"NO! I need your help!"

"Hmm," she said, taking out her notebook, "ok, give me details for each song."

We kept discussing the songs until she got the song. I was so happy with the results. No wonder she is our songwriter!

"I'll call the band, I need to perform these at the Coffee Mug tomorrow."

Olivia just nodded. For the past couple of weeks we were performing at Coffee Mug, nothing special, but it was beginning to draw a large crowd.

* * *

I was nervous. I was singing the songs and Scott just got here. I took a deep breath and turned on the mic.

"Hey everybody! Today we are going to sing three new songs pulled last minute by Olivia, inspiration from me. I needed these songs and wouldn't have gotten without her. This first one is called Here We Go Again."

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

__I peeked at the crowd and saw Scott. He had a slight frown mixed with a little sadness. I grinned. Revenge Part one complete! Part two ready to take place.

"This next one is called Here We Go Again."

_I throw all of your stuff away_  
_Then I clear you out of my head_  
_I tear you out of my heart_  
_And ignore all your messages_  
_I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Everytime that you look at me_  
_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again_  
_I throw all your stuff away_  
_And then I cleared you out of my head_  
_And I tore you out of my heart_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Again and again and again and again_

I looked at Scott again, now he looked upset. I guess he really did love me.

"Ok people, this last song is called Love Story."

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

__I smiled and made my way to Scott.

"My answer is yes."

And we kissed. And fireworks went off. In imagination I mean.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	35. Kidnapped

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for putting their time to read this. NOTE: I HAVE A FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT. IMAGINATIONRUNWILD. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY AND TELL ANYONE YOU SEE FIT. (but so far, i am still on my 1st chapter so...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

Chapter 32

**Olivia's POV**

I am happy for Mo. I truly am. But sort of jealous. I don't really know where Wen and I are. I am if we ARE anywhere. We haven't talked in the past couple of days since we...kissed.

I mean I would LIKE to talk about it because it was my first kiss and all, but I think he is avoiding me. Probably freaking out that he kissed me, and I am sorta related to Sydney and all that.

I was thinking so far into my thoughts, I didn't notice someone walking behind me. They grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"Shut up and follow me," they said. I didn't have much of a choice. He had a knife at my waist, cleverly hidden from anyone's perspective.

The minute we came to an abandoned barn, he shoved me into a really large sack (nice), threw me into a stall (extra nice), and left (superb). Oh, he also took my cell phone.

**Wen's POV**

OH MY GOSH! I STILL CAN' BELIEVE I KISSED OLIVIA! I AM SO STUPID!

Speaking of her, where is she anyways?

Just then, someone rapped at the door.

When I opened it, Stella and the rest of the band-minus Olivia- rushed in.

"Olivia's been kidnapped!" Stella exclaimed.

"How on Earth would you know that?" I queried.

"Well..."

"STELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mo asked.

"Well..."

"Get on with it already!" Charlie cried.

"Welllllll," we glared at her, "After the 'incidents' from before, when she was asleep, I sorta transputted a microchip in her."

"You WHAT?" we all cried.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look after her."

"Well, isn't a microchip a little bite far?" Charlie said.

"No, the microchip sends off signal waves when the brain goes into panic mode or shuts down unwillingly. I happened a couple times before but it was no big deal because she was panicking over performing. But now, she isn't here, so..."

"She is kidnapped." Scott said, coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked, staring at him.

"Well, I saw you guys going here and thought I could come. Maybe I could be a part of your band again?"

"First of all, why should we? YOU were the one who walked away. Second, how will we know that you won't break Mohini's heart again?"

"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean for all of those things to happen. Sometimes, things happen, it just did."

"FINE," Stella said, after a moment's thought, "but if you ever break her heart again, I swear, you won't make it out of this town alive."

Scott nodded. Fear clouded his eyes for a second, but then it was replaced by determination.

"Ok, deal, so what happened so far?"

"Well," Charlie said, cutting in, "Stella believes that Olivia is kidnapped. The details are too long and confusing to explain.

I snorted, "Confusing for you."

We quickly filled him in, Charlie trying to reprocess the information again.

We decided to just go to the coordinates Stella has found. I left a note for Dad and Sydney on the table and we left.

~.~

We finally came and it was a very abandoned looking barn. We crept behind a bush. When we craned our necks, we could see a part of a truck parked in the back.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"We go in, tell him to free Olivia, and compromise from there." Stella whispered back.

"COMPROMISE?!" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what else can we do?"

Everyone exchanged glances. None of us had an answer for that.

And we charged.

* * *

**That's the end. :) I wanted to leave at a cliffhanger sine so many stories I have read are left unfinished :( So MAYBE I will do an Epilouge, but that depends. :D Thanks for your support and continue to read my other stories. :P**


	36. Epilouge

**A/N: Decided to be nice and wrote and Epilouge! Be sure to check out my fictionpress user, IMAGINATIONRUNWILD!**

**Disclaimer: ...you know the drill...**

Epilouge

**Olivia's POV**

It has been six months since I have gotten kidnapped and I am finally fully recovered.

~Flashback~

_"We're coming Olivia!" Charlie screamed._

_I groaned. Give the credits to Charlie to always ruin the element of surprise._

_My kidnapper, apperantly his real name is Dan, groaned._

_"Those nausiances." he growled._

_He grabbed a gun and pointed it at my head._

_Just then, my friends burst in._

_"Let her go!" Stella shouted._

_"And why would I?" he sneered._

_"Because it isn't right!" _

_"Why not? It is perfect. I had an urge to kill someone and she has an urge to die. Been through SO much pain already. Her mom gone. Dead, by the way. Dad gone to the dark side, dead too. And her precious gran, who died of a natural cause. And she had much trouble fitting in here. You know, new family, new friends, and now she is confused if she has a boyfriend or not. What is a better way to end it than death?" he smiled viciously._

_"That's not true at all! She has friends!" Scott shouted._

_"And a family!" Charlie yelled._

_"And people whom she loves!" Mo screamed._

_"And best of all, she has people who protect her from the likes of YOU." Wen replied evenly. _

_They charged at Dan. He smiled and pulled the trigger._

_"All right," he whispered into my ear, "you have people in your life. And you will live, painfully."_

_The bullet went through my leg and I screamed. Pounding in my head, I collasped onto the floor. Forgetting Dan entirely, my friends rushed to me. They swam across my eyes, black spots appearing, until I passed out._

_~.~_

Wen helped me get into his truck.

"I am so glad you are okay." he whispered.

"Me too. The doctor said it was a miracle that I lived."

"Well, I am glad."

"Wen, I have a question...where are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Where are we, us...are we friends or..."

Realization dawned on him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I-would-like-you-to-be-my-girlfriend-but-y ou-don't-have-to."

He spoke really fast, but I caught enough to understand. I smiled.

"I would like that."

He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

**This is offically good-bye from this story :'( but never fear! I will have more stories to come!**


End file.
